Then there were you
by Moonlight Bunny
Summary: Usagi and her friends finally graduates. After her graduation things started to go downhill. Usagi gets into an accident, future falling down, Mamoru in States. Will an old friend of her help her? UsagiSeiya
1. Graduation day

Only you

By: Moonlight Bunny

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Summary: Usagi and her friends' finally graduate high school. Looking back at the old days when she fought as Sailor Moon, she suddenly thinks of an old friend who left a long time ago. But when this old friend suddenly comes back, she suddenly feels something. What will she do? And who is this old friend? 

Chapter One - Graduation day

The day that they have been waiting for was finally here. Today Usagi and her friends would take their graduation. It was a beginning to a new life, a new chapter. Peace had finally come and there were no more battles since Galaxia. 

_"I can't believe that we're finally graduating. It seemed just like yesterday when we started here. And now we are all sitting here, even Rei, just waiting for them to call our names so we can take our diplomas. And." _but Usagi's thoughts were disturbed by a voice she knew well.

"Hey, Usagi-chan! What are you thinking about?" asked Minako.

"Nothing much, just that I can't believe that we're graduating." Usagi answered, smiling to one of her best friends.

"Same here. Now I don't have to worry about failing a test." 

"True, now you don't have to worry about school. Because now you can worry about your songs falling down," Rei teased.

"Rei-chan, you're mean." 

"Mean? That's Rei-chan's middle name." Usagi said.

"If mean is my middle name, then a clumsy cry baby is your middle name!" 

"Hey! I'm not clumsy and I'm not a crybaby! Well, not more anyway. And besides."

"Would you three, please stop you're bickering?" Makoto interrupted.

"I have to agree. People are watching." Ami cut in.

"Sorry!" 

As Usagi was listening to their principal's speech she thought back at the old times.

A lot of changes had happened during the years after Galaxia. The girls could finally act like other normal teens and pursue their dreams.

Minako joined up with the volleyball team. She was still a ditz, but not as much as she was before. Months before their graduation day, Minako decided to follow her dreams. She was going to audition for a role in a series, which was a small part. But instead got the leading part. Now she was an actress and was soon going to record an album. Even though she was now a famous actress in Japan, she still went to school. She thought hard about quitting school or staying in school and came up to a conclusion. And that was that since she and her friends started this school together, they should leave this school together. 

Makoto got to know a famous chef, who helped her open her first restaurant. Now she was a famous chef, who owned not just one but a whole restaurant-chain all over Japan, which she named Jupiter's light. She too stayed in school and was now dating Shinozaki. It all happened when Shinozaki started at her school. He and Makoto talked a lot about everything that has happened since they last met and Makoto decided to tell him about her being a senshi. Shinozaki wasn't too surprised about finding out because he had known her for a long time and so knew her secret. Later they realized that they had feelings for each other and so started to date.

Rei was still as hot-tempered as she was before. She started in Juuban High School, where Usagi and the rest of the girls went to, and left T.A. The reason was that she wanted to graduate together with her friends. She was still working as a priestess in the temple and still had feelings for Yuuichirou. But it was just a matter of time before she would tell him about her feelings. Her friendship with the girls grew, especially for Usagi who she loved as a sister. And. well, she wrote some of Minako's songs. 

Ami was still smart. Still studying hard and was soon attending a medical university in Japan. She was going to study as a doctor. Even though how hard she study, she still hang out with her friends. She started to date Ryo after he had come back for his promise. And she is still dating him. She too wrote some of Minako's songs. 

Usagi, the moon princess and the clumsy crybaby everyone know and love, had changed a lot. More or less. She no longer was a cry baby or as clumsy as she was before. No, she was elegant and held such grace that only a royalty could. She studied hard and soon all her low grades were replaced by higher grades. True she could still be a ditz if she wanted to, but still she would keep her grace. She was now an artist. During her high school year Usagi grew fond of art. If she weren't hanging out with her friends or meeting Mamoru or studying she would paint. She would only stay there in her room, listening to her locket or to one the Three Lights' music and just paint. 

_"The Three Lights!" _

She was now engaged to Mamoru after a very long relationship, but they decided not to get married just yet because she wanted to study to become a nurse. To help people.

_"Strange!"_

She, who always dreamt of being a wife, decides to not marry yet.

What was holding her back?

Suddenly she remembers a dear old friend to her, saying some words that she didn't quite understood until now.

_"Am I not good enough?"_

_"After this concert, I'll sweep you away. I like you that much."_

_"But I wish I could have met you much sooner."_

_"I'll never forget you."_

_"Strange. Why does this feel kind of familiar?"_ Usagi thought

Flashbacks 

_Usagi and Seiya were in the rain on the roof of the school.   
  
_

**_"_**_I've never been good at trying hard. I've tried to try hard studying, but I always end up eating and sleeping."_

_   
Usagi started crying.   
  
_

**_"_**_When I saw the rose, I remembered him. I thought that I could be all right by myself. But I can't. I can't stand it any more. I want to see Mamo-chan."_

_   
"Am I not good enough? Am I not good enough?"_

  
Usagi and Seiya stared at each other closely in the rain.. 

End of Flashbacks 

_"Seiya. I wonder what he's doing. Is he happy back on Kinmoku? Must be. It's been a long time since I've seen him. Very long time."_

But Usagi's thoughts were disturbed once again, but this time by the principal who called up all the senior's names. 

". Tsukino Usagi. Urawa Ryo. etc."


	2. Three shooting stars

Chapter Two: Three Shooting Stars

"Oh my god! I can't believe that it's all over. I. I feel like crying." Shouted a happy Minako.

"Why? We've already gone out of High School for about. 15 minutes ago. Do you want to start school again? And so soon?" Rei teased while checking her watch.

"No, miss hello-I'm-a-hot-tempered-priestess-going-over-to-sarcasm! I feel like crying because we finally get peace here, achieving our dreams, surviving high school and now beginning a new life." Minako said with tears in her eyes after saying it all.

"Yeah, I too, can't believe we finally graduate together" Ami said crying on to Ryo, who was comforting her. 

"Me too! I feel a new beginning form. A new chapter." Usagi smiled while tears falling down her cheek.

"Hey, why are we all standing here for, feeling sad and crying our eyes out? Come on, let's go to one of my restaurants. It's on the house!" Makoto laughed, while crying.

"Well, what are we standing here for? Let's go before I start to cry." Rei said, while tears starts forming in her eyes.

**Later on, at the restaurant.**

"I can't believe that my little baby girl has grown up to a young beautiful and intelligent woman. It seems only like yesterday, when I first held you in my arms. When I heard you say your first words _"Daddy"_, when I saw you take your first steps and when." but the last words was cut by Kenji's cries and muffles like _"I'm old." _and _"I have to see monsters running after my daughter!"  _^_^;;

"There, there." Ikuko says, while trying to comfort Kenji.

"Congratulations everyone, and especially you, my koneko-chan! I told you that you would do great."

"We're very proud of you, Usagi-hime."

"Thanks, Haruka-chan, Michiru-chan!" Usagi smiled at the beautiful couple.

"Usagi-chan! Congratulations. I'm so happy for you, hime!

"So am I. You've really grown up into a beautiful woman. And I'm really proud of you, my princess." Setsuna and Hotaru said.

"Thank you, everyone! For believing in me and all" Usagi said with tears now forming again in her eyes.

"I'm very proud of you, Usako!" a man's voice was suddenly heard.

Usagi turned around already knowing whose voice it belonged too.

"Ma. Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried out while running to his arms.

"But I thought you couldn't come until tomorrow?"

"I wanted to surprise you. Besides I would never miss my love's graduation for anything in the world." Mamoru said while planting a kiss on her forehead.

Usagi didn't know what to say. Yesterday she was mad at him for telling her about him not coming, and then he suddenly shows up and says this entire sweet thing. She wanted to cry, but instead smiled lovingly at him.

"Well, let the party begin!!" Makoto said.

****

**_Hours later._**

After the party ended everyone went home. The girls planned on meeting each other for a shopping the next day. Ryo followed Ami home, Yuuichirou with Rei and her grandpa' back to the temple, Minako got a lift with the outers home, while Shinozaki stayed back with akoto at her restaurant. As for Usagi and Mamoru, they went through their park before following Usagi home.

As soon as Usagi was home she changed to her pajamas and went to her nightstand and took out a brush. While brushing her long golden hair she thought back on her conversation with Mamoru earlier, when they walked through their park.

Flashbacks While walking through the park. 

"So how long will you stay here, before you'll go back to the states finishing your studies?"

"Well, I'll be here for another week. But then I have to go to Europe for a conference. And I will be there till the end of summer before I go back."

"A week, huh? I'm happy for you for getting this successful with your studies. And I don't want to complain, but I feel like we don't spend much time together anymore." 

"I know. I want to be with you all the time too, but I want to be a good husband for you, with having a great job so I can support you. There for I have to finish up my studies. I'm this close to achieve it."

"You're already doing a great job, Mamo-chan! I don't care if we live in a big house or a small house. I would still love you."

"Usako, please. We've discussed this already. Can we, just for once, put this conversation down?"

"You're right. I'm just being selfish. Let's just spend the little time we still have left."

End of flashbacks 

_"If this continue, our love will soon die out. If it hasn't started to."_ Usagi thought.

Flashbacks 

"Usako, please. We've discussed this already. Can we, just for once, put this conversation down?"

End of Flashbacks 

****

****

_"Maybe it has started? Mamo-chan. I wonder if you still love me? I wonder if I still love you?" _Usagi said to herself unnoticed to the tears that fell down on her cheeks.

Without noticing the three shooting stars out in the night, Usagi closed her window and turned of the lights before going into slumber, dreaming beautiful dreams.

Out in the park. 

Three beautiful women in leather-clad suddenly changed into three handsome men in suits.

"Do you think they still remember us?" asked the short person.

"I don't know. It's been a long time. I wonder if they've changed? If so, how much?" said the tall one.

"Looks like the park has changed since we left." said the middle one. 

"I don't care. Tomorrow we'll go and surprise the girls." the short one said.

"I wonder if miss Mizuno's still the same?"

"So that's why you didn't object when we asked Kakyuu-hime about going back here to earth." the middle one snickered, the person started to blush all different shades of red.

"And what about you? Came back for Minako?"

"What!?! No way, I didn't come all the way here just to get attack by that maniac!" shouted the short one.

"And you? Still have feelings for a certain odango-haired girl?"

"That's none of your business, if I came all the way back here just for her!" the middle one retorted back.

"Yeah, right! It became my business since we were the one who comforted you through all those nights while you were crying, thinking about her." the short one spat back.

"What ever shorty."

"Will you two stop your bickering? You bickered all the way here." the tall one interrupted, getting irritated.

While they were walking the middle one was deep into thoughts.

_"I just hope that you haven't forgotten about me. Odango."_


	3. Memories, shopping and Celebrities

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter three: Memories, Shopping and Celebrities.

Usagi woke up the next morning, hearing the phone ring. She quickly sat up and answered, hoping that it was Mamoru who wanted to meet her.

**On the phone**

"Moshi, moshi. This is Usagi speaking."

"Hi, Usa-chan! It's me, Rei. I wanted to make sure that you were awake. Don't want you to get back into your old habit again, now do we?" Rei teased at the other line.

"Well, what about you? You don't seen to grow out of that habit of yours? With teasing and all." 

"But you still have the tendencies of getting mad and spitting back. Anyway, I called because I wanted you to be the first one to hear this."

"What? What is it, Rei?"

"Okay, you all know that I like Yuuichirou, but haven't had the courage to tell him? Well, I after what you said yesterday about a new beginning, yadda, yadda, yadda… I decided to tell Yuu-chan about my feelings."

"Yuu-chan? Whoa, that was fast. Couldn't you have gotten faster with telling him too, instead of letting that poor guy wait." Usagi snickered.

"Hey! Oh, anyway you know what they say, True Love Waits. And I had to find out, because if he really loves me as much as I love him, then he should wait." 

"Wait? God, Rei! He's been waiting and waiting for a very, very long time now. He's really head over heels in love with you. Remember the time when he thought that Haruka was a boy?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah, I remember that. He thought that I was dating Haruka and when he saw her with Michiru, he thought that he was cheating on me. And then tried to fight with her." Rei smiled, while remembering.

Flashbacks 

_On a rainy afternoon, in a muddy field, Yuuichirou faced Haruka. _

_"What kind of a grudge do you have against me?" asked Haruka. _

_"Just fight me," yelled Yuuichirou. _

_Yuuichirou tried to attack Haruka, but she dodged his attacks easily. Yuuichirou fell in the mud every time, but he wouldn't give up. _

_"Yuuichirou!" _

_Yuuichirou slipped and fell face-first into the mud at the sound of Rei's voice. Rei had been walking nearby and had heard the racket. Rei ran over to Haruka. _

_"Yuuichirou, what is the meaning of this!" _

_"I see you really are with him," said Yuuichirou as he knelt in the mud. _

_"Please, don't say anything". _

_Yuuichirou walked over to Haruka, _

_"Be a man. Don't make Rei sad. Please break up with that other girl." Yuuichirou left. _

_"Shouldn't you follow him?" asked Haruka.  
  
_

_"I don't know", said Rei, "He's such an idiot." _****

**Later on, after an attack**

_Later, Yuuichirou awoke. He was at the train station with his head on Rei's lap. Yuuichirou jumped up in surprise and asked where the monster was but Rei said that there was no monster and that he had just slipped and fallen. Rei used the string that Yuuichirou had given her before to tie his arm in a sling. Yuuichirou recognized it. Rei laughed and said that he should give her a ribbon next time._

_"And," continued Rei, _

_"You have to apologize to Haruka. You tried to fight a pretty woman!" _

_"A woman!" Yuuichirou felt very foolish._

_Rei and Yuuichirou headed back to the temple. Yuuichirou said he didn't need any help, but he was stumbling. _

_"Don't worry," chided Rei, _

_"Hang on to me..."_

End of Flashbacks 

**"**It was cute of him, trying to protect. But stupid though! I would never fight with Haruka-san knowing that she's good fighter. Cute, but stupid. Remember that time when he found out that Mamoru-san and I used to date?" laughed Rei.

"Yeah, and he got so mad that he walked straight into a tree!" Usagi laughed, but abruptly stopped when she remembered Rei seeing Mamoru naked.

"Usagi…? Hello…? HELLO? Usa-chan, are you still there? Hey, Odango Atama!" 

"I'm still mad at you!" 

"Mad at me? What do you mean "STILL MAD"?" yelled Rei.

"You saw him naked!"

"What are you talking about? Saw whom naked?" 

"Mamo-chan! You saw him bare naked."

"WHAT?!? Mam… Oh…" Rei said as she all of a sudden realized,

"I remember now. But it was his fault for showing himself naked. And it was your fault too."

"My fault! How can it be my fault?" yelled Usagi.

"Well, if you hadn't been so reckless, then he's apartment wouldn't have caught fire. And he wouldn't have to stay at my place."

"Hey…" Usagi was going to say something, when she remembered that it was her fault. She then started to laugh,

"I guess that it was my fault. But do you remember when I dressed up as a ninja just to spy?"

"I remembered that. You looked ridicules in those outfit." laughed Rei as she remembered every detail from that day.

Flashbacks 

_At the shrine, Rei's grandpa is talking to Mamoru. He says that it's no trouble if he could stay for a year or two. He thinks that Mamoru is a nice young man and tells Rei to make sure to catch his attention. Grandpa tells Mamoru that he needs a grandson to inherit the shrine and Mamoru would be perfect for it. Usagi tries to go get Mamoru, but the girls hold her back. Yuichiro is behind them and says that he's never been asked to be married to Rei, and Usagi says, _

_"That's because you're you!" _

_Ami says that's rude even if Mamoru and Rei once dated, Yuichiro gets mad at this too and drops Mamoru's suitcase on his foot. Chibiusa asks if that's true and the girls say it was a long time ago, and Ami says that she's looking for a boyfriend right now. Yuichiro is mad because she's looking for a boyfriend when she has him. He gets mad and walks into a tree. _

_At night, Mamoru is in his room typing and Diana says that she'll never let anyone get into Mamoru-sama's room. Mamoru says just to call him "Mamo-chan." She says she can't because he's going to be king in the future. Mamoru gets up to leave and Diana asks where he's going. He's going to take a bath and he asks if she wants to join him, and she's very surprised. _

_Rei is going to take a bath and says that she can't stay at the shrine; she has dreams, and is going to have love, a job, and a beautiful life. She goes in the bathroom and Mamoru is towelling off and he jumps back in the tub. Rei goes outside and covers her eyes and Yuichiro asks what happened. Rei gets mad at him for not telling her someone was in the bath. Yuichiro looks in at Mamoru and says he looks very relaxed. Mamoru wonders what he means. _

_Rei runs into her room and calls everyone an idiot. There's a voice and says, _

_"Who's an idiot?" Usagi crawls out from under a table in a ninja outfit and Rei asks what she's doing here at this time of night._

_"A girl in love doesn't care if it's day or night. Where's Mamoru?" Rei says he's in the bath and to go see him if she wants.  
  
_

**_"_**_A bath? Did you take a peep at him?"  
  
_

**_"_**_What does that mean???"  
  
Rei gets all red.  
  
"I didn't want to see that!"_

_"You saw him naked!"_

_  
**"**O.. only his back!"_

_  
**"**You saw his back!"  
  
****_

**_"_**_You saw him naked!"  
  
****_

**_"_**_Just a little bit!"_

_  
**"**You saw it, just a little bit!"   
  
****_

**_"_**_What! It was his fault to show it to me!"  
_

_Mamoru is still in the bath and Yuichiro is putting logs in the fire to heat it up. Mamoru opens the window and says it's a little to hot, Yuichiro says, _

_"Oh, it is?" _

_He throws in about 4 more logs and Mamoru gets burnt. _

End of Flashbacks 

"Oh, I'm so happy for you." said Usagi.

"Yeah… " all of a sudden Rei remembers something,

"What time is it?"

"It's 10.40 a.m. Why?" asked Usagi.

"We were supposed to meet them in about… Aaah!!! 20 minutes! Oh my, did we really talked that long?" panicked Rei.

"I think so… I have to get dressed! I'm still in my pyjamas."

"Well, get ready quick and I'll pick you up at your place in about ten minutes. Okay?" said Rei.

"Okay. Bye!" 

Usagi hung up the phone and stormed to her bathroom. After taking a quick shower she went to her closet, putting on a new outfit she just bought two days before her graduation. It was a short, pink dress in Chinese-style. Instead of pulling up her hair into the traditional odangos, she instead wore a bandana that matched the colour of her new dress and braided her hair. While grabbing her purse she heard the doorbell ring. 

_"Must be Rei-chan,"_ she thought.

She ran down the stairs, putting on her shoes and went outside to where Rei was waiting. 

"Finally, I thought I was going to wait until next year…" teased Rei.

"Haha! Very funny, Rei-chan." 

"Well, are we going or are we going to stand here all day? Come on." Rei said as they started to walk to Rei's Mercedes. 

**15 minutes later, outside the mall…**

Three girls were standing outside the mall. A blonde, brunette and a blue-haired girl. The blonde one was walking forth and back, while the blue-haired girl was reading a book and the brunette thinking.  

"Where are they? We've been waiting here for a long time now. I feel like I've been waiting here for hours." said the blonde, while looking at her two other best friends. 

The blue-haired girl put down her book and said,

"Actually, it's only been 5 minutes."  before going back to her reading.

"I thought that Usagi-chan had grown out of that coming-late-habit," said the brunette.

"I did, but it was Rei-chan's fault. So blame it on her." a serene voice was suddenly heard behind them.

"Oh sure. Blame it all on me. Part of it was your fault too!" another voice was heard.

The three girls turned around, knowing whose voices it belonged to. There in front of them stood Usagi and Rei, smiling at them. The other three girls smiled back, while walking to them.  

"You're late. Both of you!" said Ami, while putting her book in her bag.

"Yeah, how come you're both late?" asked Minako.

"Well, I have something to tell you all." Rei said smiling to them.

"What is it, girl? Just spit it out!" Makoto said excited.

"No, I think I'll tell you later. But it's great news." Rei said knowing that the girls couldn't wait.

Groans were heard from the three of them, knowing that Rei was stubborn; the girls went inside the mall.

**Inside the mall**

"Hey, Kouichi-kun. Isn't that the actress, miss Aino Minako?" a man whispered to his friend.

"Yeah. Man, she really is beau…" the man abruptly stopped, when he saw whom Minako walked with.

"Are… Are those two women, Makoto and Usagi?" asked Kouichi to his friend.

"Makoto and Usagi? Who are they?" 

Kouichi stared at his friend. Thinking that he must be pretty stupid if he hadn't heard about them.

"You're kidding right? Because if you don't, then you must be pretty dumb. Makoto, the tall one, is a famous chef and the owner of those restaurants, Jupiter's Light. And Usagi, she's an artist. You know that painting that I bought for my girlfriend? The one with a couple standing under the stars? She painted it."

"Wow, they're really beautiful. And those two other women too, that's walking with them. God, I would give anything be around those girls." the man said, while walking out of the mall.

Soon other people recognised them. And so the whispers began:

"Look, it's Aino Minako."

"Isn't that the paint-artist? Hm, Tsukino Usagi, right?

"That's the Shinto priestess."

"Hey, that's Mizuno Ami!" said a man.

"Who? Mizuno Ami. You know they wrote about her having an IQ over 300."

"Oh my, there's the queen of chefs."

**Hours later, after shopping**

"Now you will tell us?" asked Makoto.

"Okay.. Well, guys. I finally did it. I've told Yuuichirou about my feelings. About how much I like him."

"No! Are you serious?" asked Minako.

"No, I'm not! I was just curios about how you all would react." 

"Very funny, Rei-chan. But I'm so happy for you."

"About time, girl. Yuuichirou-san must have fainted out of happiness, when you told him." Makoto smirked.

"I'm glad that you finally told him." Ami smiled softly

"Yeah, I'm happy too. And yes, Mako-chan, he actually did faint." 

The thought of Yuuichirou fainting made the girls laughed. Soon laughter's were heard all over the place. And there among the crowd, three men were looking at the girls, while listening to their cheerful laughter's.

_"Odango!"_


	4. Good news or bad news?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the other characters.

Author's note: Thanks for all of your feedbacks. I won't be continuing this story for two whole weeks now, just so you all know because next week I'll be in Spain. Doing some concerts, and the week after I'm going to take care of a Spanish student, who will be leaving with me for a week. But I'll promise to come back with more chapters… Now, on with the story!

Chapter four: Good news or bad news?

**Last time**

The thought of Yuuichirou fainting made the girls laughed. Soon laughter's were heard all over the place. And there among the crowd, three men were looking at the girls, while listening to their cheerful laughter's.

_"Odango!"_

**At the Three Light's old apartment**

"Hey, Seiya! Still thinking about your precious little Odango?" Yaten said, knowing that he was interrupting Seiya from his daydream.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Seiya retorted before going back to daydreaming.

Yaten sighed and walked away. Looking at his friend, he thought,

"Poor Seiya. Of all the girls he could have fallen in love with, he had to choose her… She, who loved someone else." 

Leaving his friend alone, he went to the kitchen. Taiki was sitting and talking with their old manager, on the phone.

_"Aha… aha… okay! __So when shall we come for our recording on our comeback album?"_

_"Aha… uhm… Next friday? Sure… Huh, what? Oh, this friday. What! This FRIDAY?"_ Taiki asked, while frowning.

"But… Yeah, I know. I know. But so soon? We arrived to Tokyo late yesterday. What… The sooner, the better… I know, but we only have today and tomorrow to rest then. Can't you try to find another date?"

_"Okay… okay… wha… What?! What did you say her name was? Yes, I know her… No, I didn't…No, I definitely didn't know about them either…Yes, we know them too… Aha…Okay, on Friday then… Bye!" _Taiki sighed and hung up.

Turning around he saw Yaten. Then all of a sudden Taiki started to grin, as if he knew something Yaten didn't know. 

"So, how did it go? And how come you're smiling?"

"Well, the bad news are that we have to record on friday because a person, who's also going to record at the same studio as we are, has booked all days next week."

"WHAT!?! No, we can't! We're tired, what with re-building Kinmoku, coming back here and all…" Yaten snapped. 

" But we have too. If we're going to have a strong comeback, then we must do this earlier. Because this person that he told me about was pretty popular. Being a famous actress and a teen-idol, I'm pretty sure of that she will knock us down the list." Taiki said, while still grinning.

"Then how come you're grinning like a hyena?"

"Because she happens to be an old friend of ours."

"What are you talking about? We stayed away from every female fan except for those crazy girls, who happened to be this earth's saviours." 

Taiki sighed,

"Think harder. Who's the one person, who had the potential of being an idol?"

"None that I can think of except for… except for… Minako-san?" Yaten questioned Taiki, who was nodding.

"BINGO!"

"You're kidding right? Right?"

"No, I'm not. It seems like Minako-san succeeded of pursuing her dreams as an idol. And that's not all. According to our manager, her friends are all famous too."

"Who? You mean…"

Taiki nodded once again,

"Yes, Rei-san, Makoto-san, Ami-san and Usagi-san. It appears to be that Makoto-san is now a famous chef, but also the owner to the restaurant-chain, Jupiter's Light. And Usagi-san is a famous artist. Remember, when we walked through an art-gallery, seeing this big picture with a couple meeting under the moonlight, while winds swirled around them with rose petals? That's her art."

"THAT'S USAGI'S?" Yaten cried out.

"Yes, and Rei-san's still a priestess, but she's one of Minako's song writer. And Ami too, is one of her song writer."

"So, that's what's become of them. Do you think their attitudes might have change too?"

"I don't know. I don't think so, but we've been gone for such a long time. And lots has been happening since our suddenly disappearance."

Unknown to them, Seiya was standing on the other side of the wall. He had heard everything from Yaten's and Taiki's discussion, and now had a lot going on his mind. His odango, an artist? Suddenly he remembered when he saw her earlier outside the mall. She had her beautiful golden hair in a braid. And wore a dress, that made her look more like a woman than a girl. And the way she walked, when she walked with her friends. She moved with such a perfect grace that only royalties could. But then something came up to his mind,

_"Odango… changed?"_

Same time, but at Usagi's house 

The girls were inside Usagi's room. Laughing and chatting about goofy stuff they did a few years back. But unbeknownst to them, Usagi was sitting by her windowsill looking at the world outside. It was like she knew something that the rest of the world didn't. But just some thoughts that ran through her mind. Thoughts about the past, the present and the future. Everything was already laying in front of her. The only thing she had to do was grab for it and she would have everything. In her entire life she'd loved only one. And that was her prince… her knight in a shining armour… her soul mate… her king… her Mamo-chan. The one who was her past, her present and soon to be her future. He was the one who died for her in the past. The one who saved her many times in the present. And now, the one who will reign together with her. They would have a beautiful daughter together.

Her daughter… Chibi-Usa… Her Small Lady… 

If she hadn't come from the future… If Pluto hadn't told her about what was to become in the future, would she still be together with Mamoru now? Was Pluto even authorized to tell her about the future? Was the future already set in stone? 

Many thoughts were going through her mind, until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Usagi-chan, what are you thinking of?" asked a soft voice.

Usagi looked at the owner of the hand, which was Ami, who was smiling at her, but with a hint of concern behind her sparkling blue eyes.

"Not… nothing, Ami-chan." Usagi tried to smile back, but her blue eyes failed to hide the sadness that she felt under lots of thinking.

"Liar," Ami said, while looking at the world outside. Then Ami smiled and looked back at her dear friend.

"I know you to well, you're a bad liar."

"How can you tell?" asked Usagi, who was now staring at the sky. 

"Because you've always been a bad liar and that I can see it in your eyes, that something is bothering you. Do you want to tell me or would you prefer to keep it?"

"It's about Mamo-chan, and me. And about our future." Usagi began.

"It feels like we're drifting apart. His hugs are not the same. It's more like a brotherly hug. His kisses are even not the same. I can't feel any passion from him any more. And mostly the way he's looking at me. I can't see the love that used to shine brightly in those eyes. Is it just me or are we starting to falling apart?" Usagi asked with tears showing in her eyes.

"Oh, Usagi-chan. I'm so sorry. It must be really hard on you, what with everything you two have gone through." 

Usagi looked up at her very best friend, now with tears that threatened to fall down her porcelain cheeks,

"I'm going to be the cause for Crystal Tokyo's downfall, aren't I? And… and what about Chibi-usa? Could I live on, knowing that I caused the death of my own future child?"

"Usagi-chan, please don't cry. I know that you love her with every fibre in your body. You would rather die, than seeing her hurt. And I know that you love everyone so much, that you're even willing to sacrifice your own happiness for others. But don't you think that you should think about yourself for once in your life? You saved the world, not just once but thousands of times. You even let us pursue our dreams even though you knew that we wouldn't be seeing each other so much forwards. Risking your own safety just to see us happy with following our dreams."

"But…" Usagi was going to say something, but was interrupted by Ami,

"No, Usagi-chan. No, buts. You should follow your own dreams, without having the knowledge of what lies in the future. It's not fair that you should be carrying such a heavy burden as this one. None should carry this burden, knowing that everyone's future is depended on one person's acts." Ami wisely said, while showing the sadness that she now's feeling for her first friend.

Laughter's from Rei, Minako and Makoto were heard in the background, while they were talking about their boyfriends and about Minako's new date.

"Pluto did the wrong thing, about showing our future. What she did was truly wrong. Did she even have the rights, as the time guardian, to show the future?"

"Ami, I…" Usagi said, but was once again interrupted.

"Usagi-chan, do what you think is best for you. Don't think about us; just for once think about yourself. You've done that for us a lot of times. It's your turn to have the same happiness as we have. If you want to be with Mamoru-san, then be with him. If you want to be with someone else, then do it."

Then Ami smiled warmly at Usagi,

"Remember Usagi-chan. Remember, future is not set in stone. It doesn't lay around the corner, waiting for you to grab hold of it. The future is what you create with your own very hands."

Usagi looked up to her friend. Smiling back, she said,

"Thanks Ami-chan… For listening and for understanding."

"Your welcome. Just don't be afraid of telling what you're feeling. And remember, about what I said about creating your own future."

The two friends look at each other and smiling, when,

"Hey, Ami-chan! Usagi-chan! What are you two smiling for?" Minako asked, while trying to keep herself from laughing like a hyena.

"Oh, we were just having a conversation, by ourselves." Usagi beamed.

"Ooh, want to share your secrets?"

"Uh… I don't think so." Ami grinned, while watching her three other friends trying to restrain themselves from laughing harder from one of their story-telling.

"Mean!" Minako replied, while sticking out her tongue. 

But then Ami responded by throwing a pillow at Minako, who easily dodged it, but instead hit Makoto. Makoto threw back a pillow at Ami, but hit Usagi. Usagi, who didn't had the chance to duck, also took a pillow and threw it in the air which smacked Rei on her face.

"Oops… Sorry, Rei-chan. I missed Mako-chan."

"Missed? MISSED!?! She was right in front of you, but instead threw it at me? Why, you little…" Rei never finished her sentence, because another pillow hit her, but this time from Minako.

And soon a pillow fight started. But everyone stopped at a sudden ringing on the phone. 

Usagi picked up the phone,

"Moshi, moshi. Usagi speaking."

_"…"_

_"Oh, hi Mamo-chan!"_

_"…"_

_"Tomorrow? Where?"_

_"…"_

_"I love you too."_

_"…"_

_"Okay, bye!"_

Usagi hung up the phone again; turning back to her friends she gave them a weakly smile. Then her friends, all of a sudden, saw Usagi falling down on her knees. She started to sob uncontrollably, while mumbling _"Mamo-chan"_. 

Another cliffhanger 


	5. Conclusions and surprises

Only you

By Moonlight Bunny

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SM characters.

A/N: Here's the next chapter. It's going to be a bit of violence and a lot of coarse language. But I hope you like it!

**Previously**

_Usagi picked up the phone,_

"Moshi, moshi. Usagi speaking."

_"…"_

_"Oh, hi Mamo-chan!"_

_"…"_

_"Tomorrow? Where?"_

_"…"_

_"I love you too."_

_"…"_

_"Okay, bye!"_

_Usagi hung up the phone again; turning back to her friends she gave them a weakly smile. Then her friends, all of a sudden, saw Usagi falling down on her knees. She started to sob uncontrollably, while mumbling "Mamo-chan". _

**Chapter 4:  Conclusions and surprises.**

 "U… Usagi-chan, what's happened?" asked Rei, while running to the sobbing girl.

 "He… tomorrow… heard… why…? Mamo-chan…" was heard from Usagi.

The inners looked at each other, blinking clueless, before saying,

"Huh?"

 "I said… leaving… background… don't know…" words that no one could hear except Usagi, were once again heard.

 "Did anyone hear that?" asked Makoto.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say, NO!" Rei said.

"Oh, Usagi. What did Mamoru-san say?" Minako asked.

"He… he said that… that he'll be leaving tomorrow, so he had to cancel our date. And then… and then…"

"Usagi-chan, you don't have to tell us now. You can tell us later, when you feel for it."

"No, I'll tell it now. It'll be harder if I tell it later."

"Okay"

"I heard someone laughing in the background, a woman's voice. But I'm not sure. She was calling him Mamo-chan. But I… but I pretended that I didn't hear it."

Flashbacks 

"Moshi, moshi. Usagi speaking."

_"Hey, Usako. It's me."_

_"Oh, hi Mamo-chan!"_

_A long silence occurred, but then Mamoru said,_

_"I hope that you won't get mad, but I have to cancel our date for tomorrow. Something came up and I have to fly back to the States."_

_"What? Why?" Usagi thought, but then asked,_

_"Tomorrow? Where?"_

_"Yes, can you meet me at the airport at five? My professor wanted me to show all her colleges some of my work." Mamoru started to tell, before saying,_

_"I have to start pack. But I'll see you tomorrow then. I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_A woman's laugh was heard in the background._

_"…Mamo-chan! Are you finished talking to that little girl? God, sometimes I wonder why…" but the woman's voice was suddenly quietened by a low shush. _

_"Ehm… I have to go now. Bye, Usagi."_

_"Usagi? __Did I hear it right? No, it can't be…" Usagi thought, while saying,_

_"Okay, bye!"_

End of Flashbacks 

Usagi finished her story. Looking down, she didn't notice Makoto clenching her fists and Rei frowning, cursing Mamoru under her breath. Ami was just shaking her head, while Minako seemed to explode anytime soon. Suddenly Makoto stood up and started to run out of Usagi's house. Usagi and the others stood quickly up and ran fast after Makoto. 

They saw Makoto running towards the direction of Mamoru's apartment. Following Makoto upstairs, Rei could have sworn that she heard Makoto say that she would beat him into a pulp. 

Usagi ran by the girls and soon gained behind Makoto. She ran in front of the tall girl, stopping her.

 "Usagi-chan, out of my way. I'm just going to beat him up."

"Mako-chan, please don't! I don't want any fight." Usagi said, trying to calm the taller girl.

"Fight? Who said anything about a fight? I'm just going to talk with him calmly, before I start to rip him apart!"

"No, you can't!"

"Why not?"

"Be… because…" Usagi stuttered.

"What do you mean because? Don't tell me that you still love him after all he's done to you!"

Usagi bit her lip, knowing that what Makoto said was true.

 "Tell me Usagi-chan, how many times have you gone running home, crying because of him?"

Makoto went on, unnoticed to the tears that flowed down Usagi's cheeks.

"You know I 'm right. I've seen it happen a lot of times. Remember the first time you came and befriended me?

Usagi nodded.

"I made a promise that same day, that no one was ever going to hurt you."

"I'm hurt, when you're hurt. And now that he's been hurting you, I'm going to hurt him too. Not emotionally, but physically. So if you excuse me, I have to go to that so called boyfriend of yours and…"

"Mako-chan! Usagi-chan!" Makoto was interrupted by the inners, which by now gained up to them. 

"Thank God, we came in time." Minako panted.

"Mako-chan, don't do anything that you might regret doing." Ami said under her breath.

"Regret what? I won't regret anything after I'm finish with him and that whore of his."

"Mako-chan!" Usagi cried out.

"Mako-chan, if you're going to deal with him, would you at least let me deal with his tramp?" Rei said, cracking her knuckles.

"Rei-chan!" Ami cried out, comforting Usagi.

"What? Makoto's right. He doesn't deserve Usagi after all he'd done to her." Rei said in defence.

"Maybe, you're right. But that doesn't mean that we have solve everything with violence." Ami sighed.

"Ami-chan's right. Let's just go and talk with him. Calmly!" Minako said, seeing both Makoto and Rei clench their fists.

Makoto and Rei groaned, while Minako and Ami walked with a crying Usagi. 

As they were walking towards Mamoru's apartment, Usagi suddenly stopped.

"I… I don't want to go in. I don't think I want to meet him, not after today."

The inners looked at each other, before nodding.

"Okay, Usagi-chan. If you don't want to, then you don't have to." Ami said softly.

Usagi looked at the rest of the girls, who were all looking at different directions.

"Guys…?"

"Yeah… sure Usagi-chan. Let's walk you home." Makoto responded.

"What about you two?" Usagi asked Rei and Minako.

"Ehm… well, we have to… to…" Minako stammered.

"We have to go to the studio, because Minako's going to try my new song that I wrote." Rei finished.

"Yeah, that's right! So we'll be coming over later, if it doesn't bother you?" Minako said, nodding her head and sweat dropping. 

"No, it's okay. Come over later then." Usagi said and walked.

Ami frowned, but then said,

"Okay, we'll see you later then."

Makoto looked at Rei and Minako, before walking with Ami and Usagi.

After the three went, Rei and Minako looked at each other for a long time before they nodded their heads and continued to walk to Mamoru's apartment. 

Standing in front of his door, Rei slowly opened the door and walked in. Minako followed in quietly after Rei. Inside they could hear murmurs and laughters turn into groans. Rei and Minako went to where they were hearing the sounds. The sounds led them to Mamoru's bedroom. Minako and Rei opened the door quietly and peeked in. Gasping, they saw Mamoru with a woman. Rei quickly closed the door. Shocked over what they saw, they turned into anger. Minako was now cracking her knuckles, whilst Rei tightening her fists. 

They pushed the door open, startling both Mamoru and the woman.

Realizing that they were caught, Mamoru stuttered out,

"Re… Rei-chan? Minako-chan?"

"That's Hino-san for you!" Rei said, walking to Mamoru.

"And Aino-san!" Minako followed.

"Hey! Who do you think you are? Storming in here?" the woman said angrily.

"Who do we think we are? Who do you think you are? Stealing someone else's fiancée!" Minako growled to the woman.

"Hump… She never deserved him anyway!" the women spat back, but soon regret it as Minako pushed her to the wall. 

"You better think first before saying anything bitch!"

"Hey, wait a minute now…" Mamoru said, but was stopped in the middle of his sentence by Rei's slap.

"How dare you, you cheating bastard!"

Mamoru looked at Rei, who by now had tears in her eyes.

"Rei, I…"

"Usa-chan never deserved this. I honestly thought that you would be good for her. But guess what? I was wrong."

"I can explain…"

"There's nothing to explain here. We've seen it all and this slut is walking evidence!" Minako interrupted Mamoru, while still pinning the woman to the wall.

Rei went to Minako and looked at the woman with spite in her eyes. Observing her, Rei noticed that she had met her before.

Flashbacks 

_ "Hey, Mamoru-san. How are you?"_

_"I'm fine."_

_Long silence occurred between them before hearing a woman's voice behind Mamoru._

_"Chiba-san, there you are!"_

_The woman ran to them._

_"I've been looking all over for you. Now don't forget that I want that report of yours by friday."_

_"Yes, professor. Oh, by the way! Professor this is Rei-chan. She's a very good friend of my fiancée's and mine. And Rei-chan, this is Professor Namiki Ayame."_

_"Pleasure to meet you" Rei said, smiling at the woman._

End of Flashback 

"So Ayame-baka, did you two have fun?"

"Ayame? You've met her before, didn't you Rei-chan?" Minako said.

Rei paused for a bit before answering Minako.

"Yes Mina-chan. I've met her before. Mamoru introduced her to me. She's his professor."

Minako gasped. Watching Rei eyeing the woman, she turned to Mamoru.

"Is… Is this true? Is she your professor?"

Mamoru turned away, answering,

"Yes… yes, it's true."

"You son of a bitch. You've done this for a long time now, haven't you?"

Minako paused for a bit, before she continued,

"And we who always told Usagi to stay with you, even though we knew that your relationship were on a dead zone."

"Why? He would have sooner or later left her. Left her for me." Ayame smirked, as she gestured herself. 

 "Stupid girl! I bet that all she was good for was…" Ayame never got to finish her line, because of Rei's hard slap.

Holding her cheek, she looked up to Rei. Fears were showing in her eyes. 

The fiery priestess looked at Ayame, glaring at her she said,

"Don't you dare say anything about Usagi. Not in front of me."

Rei let go of Ayame and started to walk out of the room. Minako followed; as she walked she pushed Ayame hard against the wall. Mamoru ran to Ayame and helped her up.

Rei and Minako went towards the door, and then they both suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Go back to the states and bring that whore with you. There, you two can fuck in peace or what ever. I don't care, but remember this!" Rei started

"Don't you come near Usagi-chan…" Minako continued.

"Ever again. If not, then we promise you that we will hunt you down like the cheating scum you are…"

"And we will rip you apart, limb from limb…"

"Starting with that manhood of yours that we will shove down your throat. Are we understood?" Rei ended as they both turned around and walked out of Mamoru's apartment, leaving a shocked Mamoru and a scared Ayame.

At another place: 

"The waves are angry." A woman said.

"I feel it. The winds are changing roughly."

"Something must have happened. Haruka, do you think…" Michiru said, as she turned to her partner.

"I think so, Michiru." 

A girl stepped inside the room and said with tears in her eyes,

"The prince is leaving the princess. A new destiny is shaping."

"A new destiny?" Haruka frowned.

Hotaru nodded as she continued,

"Yes, but there are two different ways that the princess must choose."

"And those are?" Michiru wondered.

"One is going to lead her to love and happiness."

"And the other one?" Michiru asked.

Silence 

"Hotaru?" Haruka frowned.

"The other one will lead her to sorrow and loneliness…"

Hotaru paused, but then continued,

"And possibly her death."

Haruka and Michiru gasped at Hotaru's answers.

The Three Light's apartment: 

Seiya was rocking back and forth in his bed. Sweat beads ran down his forehead.

Dream sequence 

_"Seiya, help me!" a voice cried out. It was full of fear and sorrow._

_"Who are you? How can I help you?" Seiya shouted out._

_"Help me!"_

_The voice cried, as it went further and further away._

_"Wait!" _

_Seiya was running, not caring to where he was running._

_"Seiya!" _

A scream was heard, then silence.

_"NO! Wait!" Seiya panicked as he ran faster to where he heard the scream._

_As he neared the place, he saw a form lying on the ground. He ran to it and saw that it was a woman. The woman was lying in a pool of blood. Seiya went on his knees and turned the woman to his side, so that he could see whom it was. Pulling away some hair from her face, he gasped._

End of Dream Sequence 

Seiya quickly sat up from his bed. Gasping for air, tears formed and ran freely down his cheeks.

"Another one of those nightmares?" Seiya heard a person behind him talk.

"Yes, they just seem to get more frightening. I think something's going to happen to her, Yaten. I just know it!"

"How can you be sure? Dreams don't always have to be right."

"Yeah, but they seem so real. Why do I get the feeling of that something's really going to happen?" Seiya asked, turning around towards Yaten.

"I don't know. But I do know that you should go back to sleep. Tomorrow we're going to have a lot of work." Yaten said, as he went out and shut the door.

_"Tomorrow…"_ Seiya thought.

"Tomorrow, I'll see you, Odango." 


	6. Minako's big secret

Only you

By Moonlight Bunny

Disclaim: I don't own the SM characters.

A/N: Thanks minna-chan!!!! ^_^  

To Mamoru's fans… Please don't bite off my head!!!  

Now on with the story…!!!

Chapter five: Minako's big secret 

After Rei and Minako left Mamoru's apartment, they started to walk towards Usagi's house when Minako started to laugh. Rei stopped walking and gave her a _what the hell just happened?_ -stare. Minako was trying hard not to fall down, while Rei just stood there and stared. 

Five minutes later… 

Minako stopped and tried to catch her breath. When she had calmed herself down, she glanced at Rei before she started to laugh again. Rei, who started to get tired of Minako's suddenly behaviour, gritted her teeth, as her eyebrow twitched. 

_5 more minutes later…_

Minako finally stopped, when she noticed that Rei was glaring at her. Minako looked at her questionably, as Rei said,

"Are you finished?"

"Finished what?" Minako just stood there staring at her.

"What do you mean "finished what?" Ten minutes ago, you were laughing like a hyena. What was that all about?" Rei shouted angrily.

Minako, which by now remembered, started to giggle. As she was trying hard not to laugh like a hyena again, she answered back,

"Honestly, Rei-chan. You're just like Ami-chan. A miss Goody-to-shoes!"

"What do you mean, goody-to-shoes??" 

"Come on! Manhood?? Admit it. You can't say the word, because you're too embarrassed." Minako teased, as she stuck her tongue out.

"What do you mean I CAN'T?? I can say that word, but I choose not too because unlike you I'm cultured."

"And I'm not? Please…" Minako rolled her eyes as she continued,

"Remember Rei-chan, when we all went to that princess seminar? You, me and Usagi were the only ones who failed at the exams."

**Flashbacks**

Usagi was dancing with a guy and stepped on his foot. Then Usagi tripped over her own dress. Rei, Ami, Mako, and Minako were there too. Ami and Mako were dancing very gracefully. But Rei and Minako were bad at dancing. Rei, Minako, and Usagi stepped on their partner's feet. All of the girls passed the princess seminar except for those three.

**End of Flashbacks**

"Well, I wouldn't have failed, if that guy's foot weren't in the way."

Minako sighed,

"Anyway, I'm glad that we failed, if not then we would have been turned into living statues. But what are we going to do?"

"Do what?"

"I mean, how are we going to tell Usagi that we just caught Mamoru, her boyfriend, fiancée, future king and soul mate, in bed with another woman?"

"I know. I hate to tell her. It would kill her, if she finds out the truth. Demo she has to know."

"Maybe we should wait?" Minako suggested.

"No, she has to know, even though it's going to kill her. It's better we do it now then later."

"Maybe we should ask Ami-chan first of what to do?"

"Maybe, but you better restrain Makoto first then." Rei answered back, remembering Makoto's last actions. 

"Poor Usagi-chan, I thought that Mamoru would be good to her." Minako sighed, as they walked.

**Usagi's house**

Rei and Minako walked up to Usagi's room. They knocked before going inside. Usagi was sitting by her window, watching outside. Ami was sitting by the bedside, concern was showing all over her face, while Makoto was leaning by the wall, lost in her own thoughts. Minako went to Ami saying that they needed to talk, while Rei gave Makoto a signal of going outside. The inners went out to the hallway.

"What is it?" Makoto asked.

"Okay, before we tell you, we need to be a bit quiet. And Mako-chan, don't blow up now like you did the last time." Rei whispered.

Makoto glared at Rei, before nodding. Rei hold her breath before she started to let them know,

"Minako and I didn't go to the studio, because… because…"

"Because we went directly to Mamoru after you all three went." Minako finished.

"As we went inside, we heard two voices. One was Mamoru's and one belonged to a woman." Rei continued.

"Guys, we caught Mamoru in bed with another woman." Minako said.

Both Makoto and Ami gasped at Rei's and Minako's story. Shocked over finding out, Ami clenched her fists. Makoto was just standing still, not saying a word. Rei and minako started to get ready for Makoto's outbreak, but nothing happened. 

Ten minutes went… 

Makoto was still standing, not saying anything. Not even her eyes moved. 

"Ehm… Mako-chan? Hello? Anyone there?" Minako waved her hand in front of Makoto's face.

"Do you think that the news was too much for Mako-chan, that she went into a coma or something??" Minako asked, turning around.

"No, I don't think so. She'll be fine. She's just shocked." Ami responded.

"Do you think Usagi's and Mamoru's break up will traumatize her?" Minako asked.

"I hope not." Rei sweat-dropped,

"Anyway, Ami-chan. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should wait and see." Ami suggested.

"But…" 

"That's what I told her too, but nooo…" Minako cut off.

"Minako!" Rei hushed. 

"What?"

"How loud can you get? Usagi is sitting on the other side of that door." Rei pointed,

"If you were in Usagi's place, would you want to be the last one to know?"

"No, you're right. But this is Usagi we're talking about." Minako reminded.

"I know, but Usagi's strong. She can handle the truth." Rei said.

"And if she doesn't?" Ami asked.

The inners stood quiet, looking at each other until,

"I'm going to kill that bastard, slowly and painfully." A voice said out loud.

Rei, Minako and Ami turned around and saw that Makoto had woken up. Makoto was going to run once again to Mamoru's place, when Minako, Ami and Rei trapped her to the ground.

"Let go of me." Makoto yelled, but Minako put a hand on her mouth to silence her.

"Quiet, Usagi-chan mustn't find out!" Rei hissed. 

A muffle was heard from Makoto.

"What?" Minako said.

Another muffle was heard.

"Minako-chan, maybe you should take your hand away from Makoto's mouth?" Ami suggested.

"Oh… sorry." Minako laughed nervously as Rei and Ami sweat-dropped.

"Okay, but before I take away my hand, you have to promise not to talk loud. Okay?" 

Makoto nodded her head and Minako took away her hand.

"What do you mean Usagi-chan mustn't find out?" Makoto hissed.

"We've decided to let her find out by herself."

"But that will kill her."

"We know, Mako-chan." Rei said.

"If you all agreed to it, then it's fine by me. Demo could you at least let go of me?"

"NO!" Ami, Rei and Minako said together.

"What? Why not?"

"If we do that, then you must promise not to go to Mamoru-san and kill him." Ami said.

"No! Why not?"

"Because he doesn't deserve that, even though he's a cheating scum." Rei answered back.

Makoto sighed,

"Okay, would you please let go of me now?"

"Promise?" Minako asked.

"No!"

"Then we won't let go of you." Rei calmly said.

"You must promise!" Ami pleaded.

Makoto groaned as she said,

"Okay, but I can't promise you that I'll ignore him the next time I see him."

Rei, Ami and Minako looked at each before nodding their head and letting go of Makoto.

"So what are we going to do now? Usagi-chan's going to meet him tomorrow." Makoto asked.

"Shoot! I forgot that!" Minako cried.

"Well, we have to follow her tomorrow and act like we don't know anything." Rei suggested, while the rest of the inners looked at her for a minute before nodding their head, agreeing.

**Next morning**

Usagi and the inners went to the airport. Seeing Mamoru waiting, Usagi ran to him, giving him a hug and a kiss. The inners walked after her, not wanting to talk to him or see him. Mamoru noticed the inners glare at him, giving him a _don't you dare hurt her_ –glare. Mamoru gulped as he turned back to Usagi.

"Mamo-chan, please come back soon."

"I'll try to Usako, but I can't promise you."

"Like he's ever going to come back for her." Rei muttered quietly to the inners.

"Usako" Mamoru breathed as he hugged her.

Usagi and Mamoru stood for a long time hugging each other, while the inners stood there waiting with annoyance.

As the two couples were standing there, hugging each other, Mamoru whispered,

"I'm sorry if I ever hurt you. I didn't mean to do that."

"Mamo-chan, please just come back to me soon." Usagi looked at him, tears were now running down her cheek.

Mamoru wiped away her tears as he whispered,

"I love you."

After he said those words, he picked up his luggage and went. Usagi watched him disappear. As she turned around she saw the inners stare at her. Wondering why they never said goodbye to her Mamo-chan, she went to them.

"You're alright?"  Makoto asked.

Usagi nodded, as she watched the ground. She lifted up her head, smiling,

"Minna, I'm a bit hungry."

The inners sweat-dropped as Minako said,

"I'm a bit hungry myself. What do you think of eating at one of those The Jupiter's Lights? I've heard that they serve the best food there."

"Why, Mina-chan. That's a good idea. Afterwards we can all go to the Crown and order a milkshake or something. Like in the old days?" Makoto smiled.

"That's great. Than we can meet Motoki-chan and Unazuki-chan!" Usagi beamed.

"Say, shouldn't you call your boys and ask them if they want to come?" Usagi asked.

"Are you sure?" The inners looked at her,

"Yeah, it's okay. It's not like I'm your mother, making decisions over if you should meet your boyfriends or not."

"Okay…" They hesitated for a bit, but went off with it.

"Oh, that's good. Then you can all finally meet Alex!" Minako grinned.

"Alex?" Makoto wondered.

"Who's Alex?" Ami asked.

"He's a model. And a sexy one too…" Minako started to daydream, but was interrupted by Rei, 

"When did you meet him?"

"Uh… Ehm… Well… You see, I've been having a secret relationship with him." Minako stammered and laughed nervously.

"WHAT!!!" Everyone except for Minako, cried out.

"For how long?" Usagi asked.

"Remember one month after I got the lead part? Well, you all remember too that I was modelling at the same time."

"Yeah…?" everyone followed, nodding their heads.

"And I was modelling together with five guys? Well, Alex was one of them. First when I met him, he was kind of rude and arrogant, but when I got to know him he was all that nice. We started to date two weeks afterwards and we've been going out now for five months."

"FIVE MONTHS???" everyone exclaimed. 

"And you never told us?" Ami said.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but Alex didn't want the news to go out that he and I were dating, because of the consequences."

"What consequences?" Usagi asked, as frowns started to show on her forehead.

"Of being a celebrity. Alex is labelled as one of the top ten sexiest men in Japan and number one in Europe. And lately, the magazines have also been labelling me as the third most beautiful woman in Japan."

"Yeah, right. Beautiful…" Rei rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I can't help it if I'm beautiful." 

"Yeah, yeah… now on with the story!" 

"Okay, we never told anyone, because we didn't want to risk anyone getting hurt. And that's why you never knew about it."

"Must be tough being a celebrity if that's the price you have to pay." Rei thought for herself.

"Yes, but now that you all know, I don't have to sneak away early or having an excuse of not coming to the meetings and stuff anymore."

"We're still mad, but… hey, when are you going to call your man?" Makoto asked enthusiastically. 

"Yes, we're excited to see who this mysterious man is that captured our little love goddess's heart." Usagi continued, as they all walked to one of Makoto's famous restaurants.


	7. Surprise, surprise

**Only you**

**By Moonlight Bunny**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

**A/N: Hi everyone!!! ^_^ Sorry for the long absence, I was busy with school and all. Here's a new chappie, hope you like it! **

**Oh, I forgot! ****Thanks for all of your reviews… okay, now on with the story.**

**Chapter five: Surprise, surprise**

**The Three Lights**

At the three light's apartment, 

"YATEN!!!!!" a voice was heard all over the building.

Seiya ran out of his room and burst into Yaten's room.

"Here shorty, shorty. You can run, but you can't hide."

"Ahh…!!! Stupid baka."

"YATEN!!! When I find you, I'm going to kick you all the way to Kinmoku and back, little man!!"

"HEY!! Who are you calling little??"

"You, shorty!!"

"Baka!! Baka!!! BAKA!!!!!"

"Is that all you can say?"

"No, you just wait and see. I'll show you what a shorty can do!"

"Oh yeah!! Like what?"

"I'm going to sweep my odango off her feet faster before you can say Odango."

"No, you won't come near MY odango!"

"No? Just watch me."

"Why you little… And she's not YOUR odango!"

"Would you two, please stop this nonsense?!" 

Seiya stopped in his track and spat,

"NO!! Now where did he run off?" 

"Honestly, you two can play hide and seek later, but now we have work to do! Come on, we have to go to the library before they close."

"Uh, uh! That's your area."

"Ha!! So you admit that you're stupider than a… than a sheep?!"

"No, I'm not. And… hey, come back here! I'm not finished with you yet!"

"Guys!!! We need to make up a plan of how we're going to explain to the fans why we've been gone for too long!"

"Can't you do it?"

"No!"

"Whatever. Anyway, I'm looking for a little dwarf. He's this short and he's…"

"I'm not a dwarf! Middle man!"

"It's better than being a little man!"

"Just because you're jealous doesn't mean…"

"Me? Jealous? Jealous of what? Being short? I don't think so."

"You're only jealous because I'm more handsome than you are and capable of getting any girl I want."

"Yeah, maybe in your dreams…"

Yaten and Seiya continued their bickering for ten minutes, while Taiki stood there and watched. He sighed and shook his head as he muttered "why me?". Taiki went back and forth, waiting for them to stop when he heard his stomach growl. 

"Hey, guys! Say, what do you all think of eating at Jupiter's Light?" Taiki suggested.

"Sure, why not. I'm a bit hungry." Seiya answered.

"You're always hungry." Yaten teased.

"Why you…"

"Can you two stop it!!" Taiki yelled, queting a Seiya and stunning a Yaten.

**Jupiter's Light**

Five women and four men were sitting in the restaurant, chatting and laughing. Rei was lecturing poor Yuuichirou as usual and Ami was discussing a theory with Ryu. Makoto was in the kitchen and cooking. Usagi and Shinozaki were talking about Makoto and her cooking, while Minako was snuggling with her boyfriend. Then Minako started to tell all of them about one time when Alex got sick and she was going to take care for her, but ended up messing his apartment, scaring him to death when she thought that she had chopped of her finger and when she almost food poisoned him.

"Mina-chan, we already told you that you're a danger when it comes to take care of sick peoples."

"Yeah, remember that time, when…" Rei started.

**Flashbacks**

_It's Christmas, but the flu is sweeping the city. In the streets everyone is wearing facemasks, except for Esmeraude, who is watching a TV in a store window which comments on the situation. She's responsible for this outbreak, and plans on taking advantage of the situation. Minako walks past, with Artemis in his cat carrier. She's wants to help her friends at all cost in their hour of need. (Whether they want it or not.) The phone rings at the temple. It's Mako calling Rei, and they both look awful. Mako says both Usagi and Ami are down with the flu, and Rei admits that even she is, so it looks like the Sailor Senshi are out of action. However, Mako starts to say that one of them is still well when suddenly Rei's door flies open to reveal a VERY cheerful Minako (waving the car carrier over Artemis' protests). Mako overhears the commotion and hangs up, sighing. It's apparent from the wreckage in her place that Minako's already been there. _

_At Rei's Minako's made some food and offers it to her. Artemis tries to warn her, but Minako stops him, adding that as she is the only one who's well she'll take care of everyone. Rei's dubious about the food, but Minako looks at her with such innocence that she has to try it. She swallows, spits flame, and passes out. Artemis tries the food and confirms that it's loaded with salt! Minako then manages to spill the dish on Rei, and then dumps her out of bed trying to change the sheets. _

_After getting Rei settled again, she produces a cassette and proceeds to fiddle with the tape player, saying how she's read that certain music helps with healing. Rei looks pensive, and when the player finally starts working it blares at top volume. When Minako tries to apologetically turn it down, it explodes. Rei follows suit and throws her out._

**End of Flashbacks**

"And don't forget, when she came over to my house later for…" Usagi continued.

**Flashbacks**

_Usagi's in bed and on the phone with Rei, who is filling her in on Minako's rampage. Usagi's saying that she doesn't need Minako's help because there is someone well in the house when suddenly she hears Chibi-Usa crying out on the balcony, and quickly hangs up. Chibi-Usa's dangling from the railing, apparently from trying to put a sheet out to dry. Mom pulls her up. She's insisting on doing all the work, and Usagi tells here to stick to what she knows. Mom has a headache, and can't deal with this. She leaves, telling Chibi-Usa she should go play with her friends. _

_A voice calls out, and a cloaked figure appears on the street. It's Minako, who leaps up to the balcony in one bound, and makes a speech about being the angel of mercy here to help. Artemis hangs his head. Usagi tries to talk her into just playing with Chibi-Usa but Minako wants to help everyone. Chibi-Usa looks happy, and as they go inside Minako tells Usagi that she should rest, and tomorrow she'll catch her second cold. Artemis says she meant wind. _

_Usagi lies in bed, Artemis checks on Luna, who tells him he's lucky he's so silly, (This is a play on a saying that silly people never get colds) and the door swings open to reveal Minako and Chibi-Usa in nurse's uniforms. Chibi-Usa turns Luna-P into a medicine kit, and Minako sticks a digital thermometer into Usagi's mouth. However, it doesn't seem to work properly, and when Minako shakes it, it goes flying and breaks the window. Cold air starts rushing in. Luna says she thought Usagi was the worst, but she can't compare to Minako. _

_With the window taped over, Minako suggests some food, which Usagi and Artemis frantically shoot down. Minako then goes for the CD player, and Usagi manages to distract her by suggesting she take a look at her parents. Minako and Chibi-Usa happily go off, falling down the stairs, and the patch comes off the window. _

_Minako, Chibi-Usa, and Luna-P (wearing an apron) then prepare to clean house, and it's a complete disaster. Usagi and Mom look on at the devastation, and Mom goes back to bed, saying she'll clean house later. Usagi feels bad for Mom, and then gets groggy and passes out. _

End of Flashbacks 

"But if it wasn't for you, then we would still have stayed in bed for the rest of that week."

"Yes, you were a great nurse. BUT next time we get sick, promise us not to take care of us, okay."

Then Rei, Ami and Usagi started to laugh at Minako, who was looking at them weird. 

"Hey, guys? What's with you all?"

"Oh, nothing. Only just… only just that we remembered suddenly that time when you also chopped of you finger."

"Oh, that. Ehm… haha…"

**Flashbacks**

_At Ami's apartment, Usagi and the others are in the kitchen. Usagi wants some lessons on cooking. Ami is reading a recipe out of a book. Usagi comes up and says "OK.. ok.. enough lectures for now!" _

_  
Rei says "Why don't you just heat up some instant curry?" No one thinks this is a good idea.   
Mako says "OK.. the first step is to peel the onions and slice the carrots." (they have a basket full of onions and carrots). Since she is the best cook, she starts demonstrating the correct method for chopping carrots. _

_Minako says "I want to do it!" Minako's style of cutting vegetables looks very dangerous (she's got her fingers extended rather than folded over - something the Frugal Gourmet tells you not to do). Suddenly she stops and holds her hand. "My finger!" she says. Usagi yells that Minako's finger is lying on the cutting board and becomes quite excited. The other girls crowd around. Mako looks on the cutting board - it turns out to be a piece of carrot. _

_When its Usagi's turn comes, she approaches the cutting board as though it were a log that needed to be sliced in half. She starts cutting. It sounds pretty convincing (especially to Luna who can't see the tabletop) but Mako says, "Are you really going to do it?" Then we see that Usagi isn't cutting anything, just going through the motions.  ^_^;;_

End of Flashbacks 

"You really freaked us out. And Makoto was ready to sew back that finger of yours."

"Well, I'm glad I didn't. I was as much freaked out as you, guys." Makoto said.

Behind Makoto came a few waiters holding different kinds of dishes. The waiters served them the food, bowed and left. As the group started to eat, they heard yells from their back. The five women looked at each other, wondering why the voices sounded familiar. They turned around and looked at the direction where they heard the voices. Seeing three men bickering at each other, they gasped. Starring at them, not believing what they're seeing, they all stood up. Not noticing the worried looks at their boyfriends, the women looked at each other. Then Mina said,

"Is it just me seeing this or have they come back?"

"But weren't they suppose to be with their princess?" Makoto asked.

"Maybe they… maybe it's another enemy that has come?" Ami thought.

"WHAT! Please not again. Don't tell me they lost their princess again??" Rei cried.

"No, I don't think so. There hasn't been any enemy for a long time." Mina answered.

"But it can't be them!" Rei said.

Only Usagi was standing quietly, not hearing the other women talk. She herself was lost in thoughts. Many times she had wished for them to come back, especially Seiya. And now, that they were back, she didn't know what to say. She was just standing, thinking about the day she met them. When she had good times with them and bad times. When she fought with them and when they left. Memories flashed, pictures showed, words that she had forgotten came running through her mind. This wasn't real, she thought. And yet she was seeing them standing a couple of metres back. Hearing them argue over what they should eat. Even her friends were hearing and seeing them. Then one word came out from her lips,

"Seiya!"

**The Three Lights**

"Baka!" Yaten shouted angrily at Seiya, hitting him with the menu.

"We're in a fancy restaurant and all you can say is _Do they have any hamburgers? _God, you're really uncultured." He continued, lecturing Seiya.

"And what about you? _If they don't have any caviar, then I'm out of here._" Seiya retorted.

"Well, at least it's not a ticket to _Hello, can I take your order and help you get fat?" _

"Oh yeah! Well, at least I'm not a fish egg-sucker." 

"Better that, than a living and walking junk food-pig!" Yaten spat.

"At least it got me taller. What about you? You know, if you eat those, then maybe you would grow some inches and stop looking like a dwarf."

"Hey, who are you calling dwarf!"

"You!"

"Oh yeah, then you are a… a… A SHEEP!"

"Why you little…"

"Would you two stop it? God, you're grown up-men, and still you act more immature than kids."

"Stay out of this!" Seiya and Yaten yelled.

"If you haven't noticed, people are starring at us."

"Sure, they stare at us. It's not everyday they see someone as handsome as I am."

"Yeah, right. Maybe in Minako's eyes." Seiya smirked.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" asked a calm voice, behind the men.

Turning around, they saw a woman with long golden hair. Her hair was twisted in a French braid and was wearing a long yellow silk dress. Around her neck hang a golden chain with a pendant, which was the sign of Venus. The woman had her arms crossed. She was frowning and looked angry. Behind her came three other women. The tall brunette had her hair down and was wearing a pair of black denims and a green silk blouse with a V-neck line. She too was wearing a golden chain with a pendant that symbolised the Jupiter's sign. Next to the brunette stood a raven-haired woman. Her hair was long and had locks. She was wearing a short black skirt and a red top with a V-neck line and around her neck was also a golden chain with the insignia of Mars'. A blue-haired woman stood beside her. She had her long blue hair pulled up in a French twist. She was wearing a short baby blue satin dress and also around her neck hangs a pendant with the Mercury-sign. Then another woman came. She too had long golden hair, but her hair was down and had locks. She was wearing a light pink chiffon dress and but around her neck hung a different necklace. It was gold too, but the pendant was a moon-crest out of diamond and on each side of the moon were two sapphire stars. 

Seiya, Yaten and Taiki were starring in awe at the five beautiful women. They knew who the women were. They would have recognised the women even after fifty years, when they would have been old ladies. But right now they couldn't believe what they're seeing. Standing in front of them, were the clumsy little cry baby who loved to eat it, and beside her stood the fiery priestess, who loved to tease, and the blue-haired genius, who would sit all night and day reading a book. And the bubbly-headed idol-chaser, who dreamt to be an idol and the tall, overprotecting brunette, who loved to protect her friends. They were all standing there, five young girls who had grown up to be five beautiful women. They were still the same, but yet different. A lot different then the last time. Had they really been gone for a long time? 

Yaten was the first one, who spoke,

"Minako, is that you?"

The blonde then stopped frowning and smiled,

"Hello Yaten. Welcome back."

Taiki was the next one, who said,

"Konnichiwa, minna-san. It's been a long time, ne?"

Ami took a step forward and smiled, while answering,

"Hai. How are you?"

"Good. And I see that you're all fine too."

"Hai, Taiki-san." Makoto said.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" Rei asked.

"What? Can't some old friends come and visit? And to think that we thought you would miss us." Yaten joked, playing hurt.

 "No, but…"

"It's okay, we understand you. Kakyuu-hime gave us some time off from our jobs."

"What? Time off from protecting your princess?"

"No. Time off from re-building. Well, actually we've finished the whole re-building and we were too exhausted, that the princess started to get worried. She told us to take a vacation and ordered us to go visit the earth senshis."

"Okay, we hope then that you'll stay here for a long time."

The only persons, who didn't seem to talk, were Usagi and Seiya. They were only starring at each other as memories came back to them.

_"Seiya"_ Usagi thought.

"Odango" 


	8. Thoughts

**Only you**

**By Moonlight Bunny**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SM or any other characters.**

**A/N: You all might get mad about this chapter, but I actually have a good reason why I wrote it. **

**Chapter seven: Thoughts**

As the group were happily chatting, Usagi and Seiya were the only ones who weren't joining them. They were starring at each for a long time, and then Seiya started to talk.

"Hello Odango."

"Hello Seiya. Ogenki desu-ka?" 

"Genki-desu. Anata wa?" 

"Watashi-mo genki-desu"

"Nice to see you."

"You too."

Then a long silence occured. For a long time they just stood there, starring at each other. Memories of their old times came flooded their minds. The group soon noticed Usagi's and Seiya's quietness. They were just standing there, starring at each other, not saying anything. Then Minako started to feel something. It just came running through her whole body fast. She felt warm inside of her, and her heart started to beat fast. Could it be that as the goddess and senshi of love, she felt Usagi's heart beating? She knew that she had a link to her fellow senshis and most of all her princess. Was she really feeling Usagi's feelings or was she just imagining it? As a new one came rushing through her body, making her heart beat faster again; she knew that she really was feeling Usagi's heart beat. Minako smiled and watched her princess. 

Rei was starring at her princess and Seiya. Why were they starring? Most of all, why was SHE starring? Didn't she already have Mamoru? But then again, all that baka could do was make her cry and break her heart over and over again. She knew that Seiya would treat her well, treasure her, and love her over everything. God, he would even die for her, but yet why was it bothering her? Why was she even bothered by them starring at each other? Was it that as a senshi, she needed to protect her from all outsiders? Or was it as a friend, she needed to protect Usagi from getting hurt from anything and everything, especially from men who seemed to have the tendency of breaking her? But come on! This was Seiya. The guy she trusted of leaving Usagi to his protection whenever she couldn't protect her. The guy who hated to see her cry. The guy who loved her even more than life itself. He was the one who… Then suddenly Rei realized, he was the one Usagi loved, didn't she? The one whom she never chose over Mamoru-san, because… because of Chibi-Usa? Was it because of Chibi-Usa that Usagi stayed true to Mamoru-san? Questions ran through Rei's mind. She has to find out. Maybe tonight she'll ask, Rei thought as she watched Usagi.

Ami was smiling, but even though she wanted her princess' happiness she couldn't help thinking of what the future might be. The thought was scaring. With Mamoru, their future got it all planned, but with Seiya. With Seiya, they didn't know. Was it better to not know the whole future, than to know and have seen of what's becoming? Either which way Usagi chooses, she would still be happy. The only thing she cared for was her princess happiness and nothing else. But how will the others take this? Would they be happy? She knew that they would do everything for Usagi, but would they accept the change of the future? Would they accept Seiya as the king? If there's still a Crystal Tokyo and if Usagi chooses him. Ami was worried. For once in her life she didn't have the answers to these questions. Now all she could do was pray. Pray that they wouldn't get upset over Usagi's decisions.

Makoto was watching them starring at each other. As she watched, a thought came up to her mind. This was the perfect guy for her princess. Sure, he wasn't a royalty, but hey, what's love got to do with it? She knew Seiya loved Usagi beyond everything. Maybe Usagi did have feelings for him too. She didn't know. Even though Usagi was quite predictable, she was a mystery. You would never know if Usagi's suppressing her feelings. Like come on? Usagi would quickly put up a happy face if something were bothering her. But she knew. She knew through all those veils Usagi was holding. She knew that Usagi somehow along the road, fell in love with Seiya. And Usagi was holding it back, hiding it so no one could see. Usagi wasn't that stupid, she knew all along about Seiya's feelings. Then Makoto suddenly remembered something,

**Flashback**

_The inners were at the temple, waiting for Usagi to come. Rei was muttering and cursing Usagi, as usual. Minako was reading a manga, while laughing hard as Ami quickly glanced at Minako, shooking her head and turned back to reading. Makoto had brought goodies, especially Usagi's favourites to cheer her up with. _

_"Poor Usagi-chan. She's not the same since the Starlight left." Makoto thought._

_As she was going to say something, a door opened. Usagi went in and smiled faintly to the girls. Rei stood up and was going to yell at Usagi, thought everyone, when she instead said,_

_"You're late Usagi-chan. Did something happen?"_

_"Iie. Gomen ne, minna. __My teacher wanted to talk to me."_

_"Nande? What did you talk about?"_

_"Sensei was wondering why I was down lately."_

_"So why are you down?"_

_"Oh, nothing. I'm just stressed out, but it'll go over soon." Usagi answered, pressing a smile._

_Rei frowned, but then said,_

_"Okay. If you need something, anything, just let us know."_

_Usagi nodded as she sat down and joined the rest of the group._

_Two hours later_

_Minako and Rei were arguing over a magazine. Ami looked at them and sweat dropped. Then she shook head and turned back to her reading. Makoto face faulted and sweat dropped. Things had gone back to where it was, she thought, but then remembered Usagi who had changed a lot. Searching through the room, she couldn't find Usagi. Makoto frowned and went out to look after her. But it didn't take long before she found Usagi. Usagi was sitting out on the porch, watching the dark sky with its stars. Makoto was going to talk to Usagi, when she noticed something shiny run down Usagi's cheek. Was Usagi crying? Did Mamoru hurt her? Did anyone hurt her princess? Being the overprotected friend, Makoto neared Usagi. But then she suddenly stops. Usagi was mumbling something, but she couldn't hear what. Then Usagi looked up to the sky, tears were shining brightly as it ran down her cheeks. _

_"I never knew, that it could hurt this much." _

_Makoto was going to say something, but decided not to. She decided to leave Usagi alone and as she turned around, she heard one word that she never thought Usagi would say._

_"Seiya."_

_"What? Why is she saying Seiya's name?" Makoto thought._

"I never got to tell you, that I knew all along."

_"Knew? Knew what?" she thought._

_"But if I told you, would you stay? Would you have stayed here? Here with me?" Usagi sighed, but then continued talking to herself, not noticing she wasn't alone._

_"I knew all along about your feelings. And it hurt me so much to see you heart broken, whenever I said his name or whenever you tried to win me, but I played stupid and acted like I never understood you. But you see, I did understand you." Usagi paused and continued,_

_"You were the one who stood by me, whenever I was down or alone… god, you even volunteered to be my bodyguard. You always made me smile and made me laugh. I remembered when you said, "I'll never forget you". It was like you were telling me to come with you. Follow you to your world. Forget about my burden. You were like stretching your hand out, waiting for me to grab your hand and rescue me from my chains. But I couldn't. Just like you I had my obligations."_

_"I wish I had said these words to you, but now when I realized that I should have done it, it's now too late. I hope you're all right and that someday you can be able to love somebody. I'm sorry."_

_"What? How? When? What words?" Makoto thought._

**End of Flashbacks**

"Oh my god, she really did love Seiya." Makoto mumbled to herself. 

Ami, Rei and Minako heard what Makoto had said and quickly turned their heads to her, then to each other. 

"Our… our princess…" Minako started.

"Usa-chan, loves…" Rei continued.

"Seiya-san." Ami ended.

"Hai, she loved him all this time." Makoto nodded as she watched the two of them stare at each other.

"No… no wonder Usagi ever mentioned Mamoru-san a lot…" Rei said, as Ami continued,

"During those years, when…"

"He came back." Minako ended.

The four women sighed, thinking of what was going to happen. Will the outers like this or will they kick them all the way back to Kinmokusei. And what about the future? Will it change? If so, then how big will the damage be? And Chibi-Usa? Will she ever exist? For the first time in their lives, they were afraid. Afraid of what's going to happen. Now all they could do was wait and see.

**Next day**

Minako woke up, as usual, in her boyfriend Alex's arms. Alex was still sleeping. Minako looked at him for a couple of seconds and smiled. He looked like an innocent little child, as he lay there beside her and was sleeping peacefully. Probably dreaming about her. Minako, on the other hand, didn't have a good night sleep. Instead she dreamt about two roads, one was leading to a light and the other one into darkness. Minako shrugged, thinking about the dream. Something in that dream made her uncomfortable. It nearly scared her. What was it about? Is something going to happen? To her? The others? Her PRINCESS? All those questions were disturbing her as she walked to the kitchen to make some tea. 

Walking through the living room, she sees a couple of pictures. One with her posing, one with all her friends on their graduations, one with only her and her boyfriend and one with her and her best friends. Picking up the picture, she smiles at it as she remembers the time when the picture was taken. 

**Flashbacks**

_Usagi is in a park, looking up at the sky; she hears her name called and turns around to see the other four Senshi. She runs to them; everybody seems to be in high spirits. They are wearing new school uniforms, as they were going to Juuban High School. _

**_Usagi_**_: I'm happy that I can be with everyone. _

Minako was happy to be going to the same school as Usagi, Mako, and Ami. Usagi and Minako were both happy that they will have someone who will get low scores with them. Mako was happy that the tests were over. When Rei comments about that, Ami, Usagi, and Minako point out that Rei's school is an elevator system, so she didn't have to take the entrance tests like the others. 

_Rei is still going to T*A Private Girls' School, so her sailor suit is the same grey one as before. _

_Mamoru and Chibi-Usa show up, and everyone says Hi; then Chibi-Usa announces that it's time for her to go home to Crystal Tokyo._

**End of Flashbacks**

Minako sighed and put down the picture.

"We all looked happy at that picture. Usagi and Mamoru-san were happy. The girls were happy, I was happy. Now everything's different. Mamoru-san's cheating on Usagi, Usagi's more distant and more sadder than ever. The outers are still the same, but we don't have any connections with them and we have boyfriends." Minako said to herself.

_"Now the Starlights have come back and by seeing Yaten-kun again makes me feel… It was the same feelings that I felt the last time he was here. __Oh kami-sama! __Am I still in love with him?"_

"But… but it can't be!"

"It can't be what?" said a voice behind Minako, as she felt two strong arms around her waist. 

Minako turned around, meeting her boyfriend's gaze. She looks at him and into his blue eyes. She smiles and stands on her tiptoes, giving him a kiss. She ends their kiss and says,

"Good morning to you too. And to answer your question, I was thinking about Usagi-chan."

"Usagi-chan? Oh, you mean the other blonde that I almost took for my beautiful girlfriend?" Alex says, giving her a sexy smile.

Minako blushes and smirks,

"Always that smooth talker, ne?"

"You got to admit that you chose me, because you like being flattered?"

Minako raises an eyebrow out and says,

"What makes you think that now, sweetie?"

"Well, it worked first time I met you and it still works now." Alex teased as Minako stuck her tongue and laughed,

"Okay, but anyway I was thinking of Usagi-chan." 

"She don't seem so happy like you told me. She looked sadder, depressed if I have to say so."

Minako nods,

"Her boyfriend went back to the States."

"Oh…"

"But that's not even part of it. She doesn't know that he's cheating on her."

"What? A beautiful woman like her? Man, he must be pretty stupid if he do such a thing or he just doesn't know how to treasure someone beautiful. But how did you know?"

Minako sighs and tells him the story,

"Well you see…"

**Flashbacks**

_After the three went, Rei and Minako looked at each other for a long time before they nodded their heads and continued to walk to Mamoru's apartment. _

_Standing in front of his door, Rei slowly opened the door and walked in. Minako followed in quietly after Rei. Inside they could hear murmurs and laughters turn into groans. Rei and Minako went to where they were hearing the sounds. The sounds led them to Mamoru's bedroom. Minako and Rei opened the door quietly and peeked in. Gasping, they saw Mamoru with a woman. Rei quickly closed the door. Shocked over what they saw, they turned into anger. Minako was now cracking her knuckles, whilst Rei tightening her fists. _

_They pushed the door open, startling both Mamoru and the woman._

_Realizing that they were caught, Mamoru stuttered out,_

_"Re… Rei-chan? Minako-chan?"_

_"That's Hino-san for you!" Rei said, walking to Mamoru._

_"And Aino-san!" Minako followed._

_"Hey! Who do you think you are? Storming in here?" the woman said angrily._

_"Who do we think we are? Who do you think you are? Stealing someone else's fiancée!" Minako growled to the woman._

_"Hump… She never deserved him anyway!" the women spat back, but soon regret it as Minako pushed her to the wall. _

_"You better think first before saying anything bitch!"_

_"Hey, wait a minute now…" Mamoru said, but was stopped in the middle of his sentence by Rei's slap._

_"How dare you, you cheating bastard!"_

_Mamoru looked at Rei, who by now had tears in her eyes._

_"Rei, I…"_

_"Usa-chan never deserved this. I honestly thought that you would be good for her. But guess what? I was wrong."_

_"I can explain…"_

_"There's nothing to explain here. We've seen it all and this slut is walking evidence!" Minako interrupted Mamoru, while still pinning the woman to the wall._

_Rei went to Minako and looked at the woman with spite in her eyes. Observing her, Rei noticed that she had met her before._

_"So Ayame-baka, did you two have fun?"_

_"Ayame? You've met her before, didn't you Rei-chan?" Minako said._

_Rei paused for a bit before answering Minako._

_"Yes Mina-chan. __I've met her before. Mamoru introduced her to me. She's his professor."_

_Minako gasped. Watching Rei eyeing the woman, she turned to Mamoru._

_"Is… Is this true? Is she your professor?"_

_Mamoru turned away, answering,_

_"Yes… yes, it's true."_

_"You son of a bitch. You've done this for a long time now, haven't you?"_

_Minako paused for a bit, before she continued,_

_"And we who always told Usagi to stay with you, even though we knew that your relationship were on a dead zone."_

_"Why? He would have sooner or later left her. Left her for me." Ayame smirked, as she gestured herself. _

_ "Stupid girl! I bet that all she was good for was…" Ayame never got to finish her line, because of Rei's hard slap._

_Holding her cheek, she looked up to Rei. Fears were showing in her eyes. _

_The fiery priestess looked at Ayame, glaring at her she said,_

_"Don't you dare say anything about Usagi. Not in front of me."_

_Rei let go of Ayame and started to walk out of the room. Minako followed; as she walked she pushed Ayame hard against the wall. Mamoru ran to Ayame and helped her up._

_Rei and Minako went towards the door, and then they both suddenly stopped and turned around._

_"Go back to the states and bring that whore with you. There, you two can fuck in peace or what ever. I don't care, but remember this!" Rei started_

_"Don't you come near Usagi-chan…" Minako continued._

_"Ever again. If not, then we promise you that we will hunt you down like the cheating scum you are…"_

_"And we will rip you apart, limb from limb…"_

_"Starting with that manhood of yours that we will shove down your throat. Are we understood?" Rei ended as they both turned around and walked out of Mamoru's apartment, leaving a shocked Mamoru and a scared Ayame._

End of Flashbacks 

"…and that's the whole story." Minako ended.

Alex sat quietly on his chair and thought to himself. He then looks up to Minako and frowns.

"Are you going to tell your friend?"

Minako turns away and sighs,

"That's the problem. We don't have the heart to tell Usagi-chan. We love her to much to see her hurt."

"I see, but still."

"I know. I know. But it will kill her and besides we already made up our mind. If Usagi-chan's going to find out the truth, then it should be from her boyfriend and not from us. He's the one who owes her that."

Alex nods understandingly,

"Do you think Usagi-san has feelings for one of those men?"

"Who?" Minako asked.

"Three Lights. What's his name now, Kou Seiya, right?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, by the look on her, you may say that she's in love. You must have felt something? After all you're the goddess of love."

"Yeah, I felt it." Minako nodded, thinking of yesterday's event.

"Maybe he'll be the one for her, don't you think?"

"Yeah, maybe." Minako answered.

Silence came, but soon a loud growl was heard. Alex looks at Minako who blushes furiously, and smirks. He pulls Minako to him and holds her tight, never wanting to let go. They kiss for a long time, before Minako's stomach interrupts their romantic moment once again.

"Hungry babe?"

"Yeah, blueberry pancakes?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Shouldn't you be afraid of that I might food poison you?"

"Why? It's not everyday a beautiful, wonderful and sexy girlfriend makes you food." Alex grinned.

"There goes that smooth talk again." Minako smiled as she walked to make some breakfast.

**At Ami's place**

_"Taiki's back!"_ Ami smiled as she thought of it.

_"No! I shouldn't be thinking about him, when I have a boyfriend. A wonderful, sweet boyfriend, but… but Taiki." _

"Oh, stop it Ami no baka! You shouldn't be thinking like this." Ami said loud.

She then sighs and thinks. Why did he have to come back? Why did she still have those feelings? Weren't she happy with Ryo? Ami shrugs and jumps back into bed. Turning to her nightstand, she pulls out a drawer. Inside lays pictures of her, the girls and the Three Lights. She picks up the pictures and looks through them. Smiling she takes out a couple of pictures with her and Taiki. She looks at it for a couple of seconds before remembering the occasion.

"Even though he seemed cold, he always was the nicest person." 

Flashbacks 

_It was the date for Misa's surgery. There was a knock on the door and it was Ami that came in saying, "Hello" to Misa. Ami saw that Misa loved the Starlights as Misa was watching them on TV. _

_  
Ami was at the cafe with Usagi, Mako, Minako, and Rei telling her about Misa's illness, saying that no doctors in Japan could cure her. So a doctor from America would be coming to Japan to perform surgery on her. Misa was a patient at the hospital where Ami's mother works. Ami also said that Misa is a bit scared to have surgery. Ami doesn't even know what she could get Misa as a get-well gift. Usagi knew that Misa was a fan of the Starlights, so she had an idea.   
  
_

_Meanwhile, back at school, the Starlights were surrounded by hundreds of girls that wanted an autograph or wanted to kiss them but they Starlights just wanted some time alone for a while, so they managed to dodge the crowd and head for their lockers.   
  
_

_Taiki was upset about who the female fans saying that they were only interested in their looks, and love to shout at their concerts and only listen to half their music. So Taiki walks down a hall and up a set of stairs. Seiya and Yaten follow. Usagi appears at the top of the stairs and wanted to ask Taiki a favour for Ami. Taiki listened, since he and Ami are the best students in the class. Taiki was with Ami and Usagi in the hospital over to Misa's room. Ami and Taiki wanted to surprise her as they asked Misa to close her eyes for just a second and Taiki enters then Misa was allowed to have her eyes open again.   
  
_

**_Taiki_**_: Hello, Misa! __Thank you for always watching us!   
  
_

**_Misa_**_: Thank you... for coming to see me...   
  
_

**_Misa_**_: I shook hands with Taiki!   
  
_

**_Ami_**_: Good for you, Misa! It was Usagi who invited him here!   
  
_

**_Usagi_**_: Well, actually, I was trying to get a set of three, but the other two got away... Since this is such a great opportunity, would you give Misa an autograph?   
  
_

**_Taiki_**_: Actually, I don't feel comfortable about that...   
  
_

**_Usagi_**_: Or should I take a picture of the two of you?   
  
_

**_Taiki_**_: Miss Tsukino, would you stop that, please?   
  
_

**_Usagi_**_: Let's see... That's it! Would you like to sing a song for her, Taiki?   
  
_

**_Taiki_**_: Please stop it!  Sorry, but I came here as Kou Taiki, an individual. I would like to excuse myself.   
  
_

**_Misa_**_: I'm happy already, just to see Taiki.   
  
_

**_Ami_**_: Oh, I have an idea! This is a great chance to show your drawing to Taiki, Misa.   
  
_

**_Misa_**_: N... No!   
  
_

**_Usagi_**_: Oh? What? What kind of drawing?   
  
_

**_Ami_**_: To be honest, she hasn't shown it to me at all!   
  
_

**_Misa_**_: No, not yet! I'm not finished yet!   
  
_

**_Taiki_**_: Then, will you show me after you've recovered from your operation?  I have to confess that I am a bit fussy about drawings, okay?   
  
_

_Misa agrees she would show the picture to Taiki later on. _

End of Flashbacks 

"I have a boyfriend now and he makes me happy, so I have to forget him." Ami sighed as she watched the doves outside her window.

**At Usagi's place**

Usagi woke up as usual to her alarm clock's ringing. She went to the bathroom, taking a long bath. While bathing she thought of yesterday's event. Three Lights have come back! Seiya's back, but why is she sad? Yesterday she and Seiya hardly spoke to each other.

Flashback 

_As the group were happily chatting, Usagi and Seiya were the only ones who weren't joining them. They were starring at each for a long time, and then Seiya started to talk._

_"Hello Odango."_

_"Hello Seiya. __How are you__?" _

"I'm fine and you?" 

_"I'm fine here too."_

_"Nice to see you."_

_"You too."_

_Then a long silence occurred. For a long time they just stood there, starring at each other. Memories of their old times came flooding up their minds. The group soon noticed Usagi's and Seiya's quietness. They were just standing there, starring at each other, not saying anything._

_The Usagi smiled,_

_"I hope you'll enjoy your stay here."_

_"Thanks."_

Silence 

_"Well, anyway I have to go back to my table." _

_"Yeah, I better go back to my ordering."_

_"So…" Usagi said._

_"So…" Seiya repeated._

Silence 

_"We should eat lunch together someday." Usagi suggested._

_"Yeah, that would be great." Seiya nodded and smiled._

Silence 

_"Anyway, I have to go now. Bye." Usagi finally said._

_"Bye."_

_Usagi walked away from the group, leaving Taiki and Yaten stunned wondering what the hell just happened? _

**End of Flashbacks**

"Maybe I should call Seiya and ask what he's going to do today? That's a great idea. Then maybe we could sit somewhere and talk." Usagi said to herself as she gets out of the tub. 

Walking back to her room, she picked up the phone and dialled.

**At the phone**

_"Moshi, moshi. Taiki's speaking."_

_" Ohayou-gozaimasu, Taiki-san!" Usagi greeted politely._

_"Ohayou Usagi-san. What can I do for you?" _

_"May I speak to Seiya-san?"_

"Seiya-san? Since when did she start to call him like that?" Taiki thought, but then answered, 

_"Just wait a second. I'll see if he's awake." _

_"Oh, if he's asleep, then maybe I can call him later." _

"Is this really Usagi-san I'm speaking with?" he thought. 

_"No, it's okay. I'll go get him." _

_"Okay, then. Arigatou gozai-masu."_

As Taiki went to see if Seiya was awake, he thought of the big changes Usagi had. Yesterday she and Seiya barely spoke to each other. She still had a warm light that radiated, but it was now different. He had felt it. It was like something was weighing her mind. She still had the same cute smile, but now it was like she was forcing herself to do it. He saw it immediately. She smiled, acted like she was happy, but her eyes betrayed her. In her eyes he saw sorrow. Why was she sad? Was it because of them? Taiki knocked on Seiya's door, waiting. Nobody answered, so he decided to go in. As he walked in, he saw something that disturbed him. More like shocking him. In there was a woman lying in Seiya's arms. Seiya and the woman quickly sat up. Taiki glared at the two of them and walked out of the room. Picking up the phone, he answered calmly,

_"Gomen-nasai Usagi-san, demo Seiya can't talk right now. He's busy with doing something else."_

_"Oh, then can you please tell him that I called?" Usagi said disappointedly._

_"Hai, I'll make sure he knows." Taiki nodded._

_"Ii-desu, well it was nice to talk to you."_

_"You too, bye." _

_"Bye."_

After speaking to Usagi, Taiki turned around only to see Seiya. Taiki frowned and said,

"That was your Odango. You know, the girl you travelled all over the galaxy for. God, if I knew that you were instead going to screw with someone else, than Yaten and I shouldn't have come with you."

"I can explain."

"Explain what?" Yaten asked, while yawning.

"Well?"

Taiki looked at Seiya and then at Yaten, before answering,

"It was nothing."

Yaten frowned,

"Nothing, huh? Then why must Seiya explain something?"

"This doesn't concern you. Go to your room and sleep or do something else that doesn't trouble me or Seiya."

"Hey, you don't tell me what I should do. So if you two will excuse me, I'll go and take a shower and when I get back you better sit and read a book and Seiya comes out of his room, whining about MY precious little Odango." Yaten spat as he turned around and walked back to his room.

Taiki sighed and sweet dropped, but then turned back to Seiya. He took a few steps forward and glared at him.

"Now what's your explanation?"

Seiya sighed and looked down, as he walked to the window.

"Her name is Ayame and she works as a teacher."

"Where did you meet her? And when?"

"I met her yesterday at a bar. You see after my encounter with Odango I suddenly got depressed."

"So you went to a bar and picked her up? Was that it?"

"No, that wasn't it. After we went to that restaurant I was first happy seeing Odango." Seiya smiled to himself, before continuing,

"You were right, they did change specially Odango. She's still beautiful, but she seemed so distant. It was like she didn't want me to see her. And so, I got depressed. Right after we've eaten at the restaurant I decided to take a walk. Clear my mind from everything that disturbed me inside. I went to the park and there I saw Odango. She was really beautiful in the moonlight, but she was crying and mumbling words like my name, them, Mamo-chan and why. She was praying to the stars about something. And so I assumed that she didn't want us here so I got more depressed and went to a bar. There I met Ayame. We started to talk and she talked about a man that she was going to leave, while I told her about Odango. After a couple of drinks I decided to go, but she pleaded for me to stay and so I did. After that I don't remember, only that I woke up and she was in my arms and you walking in." Seiya ended.

Taiki stood there and listened quietly to Seiya's story. After thinking and nodding his head, he finally said,

"I see. Look Seiya, I'm not mad at you, I'm just shocked. I mean after being on the phone wit Usagi-san I just got angry and somewhere on the line I started to lose my control."

"I know, I should've done the same thing. I love Odango very much and I never meant to do that."

"But you did. What if she finds out? Most of all the princess?"

"I've been thinking a lot lately and I've decided to give up on Odango."

Taiki shot his head up, more stunned than ever. Shocked over hearing Seiya tell him this, he says,

"What do you mean give up?"

"I'm letting her go. She has her Mamo-chan and I want her happiness. My love for her was one-sided and it'll only tear up my heart when I see her with her loved one. The best way for me to forget her is maybe get involve with someone else, like Ayame."

"You can't be serious, but if that's your decision than I have to respect that."

Seiya smiled sadly,

"Thank you. Giving up Odango will be the hardest thing for me to do, but somehow I'll manage to get over her."

**At Usagi's place**

"Dad, Shingo, mom? Can you help me down with some paintings? I have to take these to the art gallery!" Usagi yelled to her family who were downstairs.

Kenji and Shingo walked up to Usagi's room. Inside were a lot of paintings that she had been painting for over three weeks. Shingo whistled as he said,

"Man, that wasn't a few paintings."

"Yeah, yeah. Could you please help me put these into my car. I have to drive past my studio too, to pick up some more paintings that I've done."

"Sure princess. Your mom can't help you, because she's out shopping with Ami-san's mom. These are beautiful paintings, honey. You've been working a lot lately, haven't you?" Kenji said.

"Hai, the event will come soon, so I had to finish them." Usagi nodded, picking up a picture of her standing in a garden with flowers.

"Okay, but don't stress yourself out. I don't want to see my baby girl in a hospital, surrounded by male doctors."

Usagi sweat dropped by hearing her father's words.

"Wow, sis. This is a beautiful painting, but what is it?" Shingo said, looking at a picture with a woman holding a golden ball as her eyes was covered with a long silvery scarf. A wind was swirling around the woman, which looked like small people, as she stood under the moonlight.

"Shingo, don't you know who the woman is representing?"

"Uh… no!"

Usagi sweat dropped,

"Well, the woman is destiny. The wind represents all those people who have their future decided by her and the golden orb is the people's future she's holding."

"Wow, must be tough to have their futures already decided. I know I wouldn't want that."

_"You have no idea, bro."_ Usagi thought.

"How sad. Anyway if you want sweetie, Shingo and I can follow you to your gallery and help you."

"Domo arigatou, otou-san." Usagi smiled at her father.

Picking up the pictures, they walked down the stairs and out of the house. Laughing, they loaded Usagi's car with her paintings. But unbeknownst to anyone a shadowy figure swept through the trees. 

"Soon, little princess. Soon I'll get my revenge. Everything you have and everyone you love will be mine, and you will have none." the figure said.

**A/N: **Eeek…please don't be mad about making Seiya look bad. I'll promise to make it up to you… hehe*  ^_^;;;


	9. Rei's premonition

**Only you**

**By Moonlight Bunny**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

**A/N: I know the last chapter was unexpected… gomen… ^_^;;;  here's another chapter and I have to warn you that you might not like this chappie. Oh well, either you love or you hate it.**

Chapter eight: Rei's premonitions 

**At the shrine**

Rei was rocking back and forth while sleeping. She was dreaming, but the look on her face didn't seem like it was a good dream. Sweat beads fell down on her forehead as she was sleeping. Some words came out of her mouth. Mumbling quietly, she suddenly opened up her eyes and stared at the ceiling. After a few seconds she closed her eyes again and went back into dreaming.

**Dream Sequence**

_Rei was walking through a long hallway. It was dark and narrow. Rei continued walking, but suddenly got a strange feeling of that someone was following after her. Turning around, she saw no one. She continued to walk, but then started to hear sounds of clicking from a pair of shoes. _

_ "Who's there?"_

_"Show yourself!"_

_"I know someone's out there!" Rei yelled in the dark._

_Turning back towards her destination, she mumbled,_

_"When I get my hands on you, whoever you are, I'm going to bang your head up to the ceiling, and rip you limb from limb. And then serve them as steaks."_

_As Rei was walking and muttering curses at the unknown person, she suddenly sees the hallway separate into two different ways. Rei didn't know which way to take, so she just took the left one. But then suddenly, a voice said,_

_"You're going the wrong way."_

_Rei turned around to see whom it was, but no one was there. Determined to find out who it was, she took the left side, but was once again stopped by a voice._

_"You're still going the wrong way."_

_The voice was serene and melodious. It reminded her of someone she knew, but couldn't place a finger on whom._

_"Who are you? Why should I listen to you, when you don't even show yourself?" Rei cried._

_"You'll find out soon, if you listen to me." said the voice._

_Rei without any choice took the other side, where the voice wanted her to go._

_Walking through the dark corridor, she suddenly sees a light at the end of it. Running towards it, she felt lighter. It was like she was floating among the clouds instead of running through a hallway. There at the end, she saw a woman. _

_The woman was beautiful and looked majestic. She was walking elegant while her dress floated graciously. A pair of angelical wings grew on her back. Her hair looked like it was made out of gold, which shone in the light, flowed gracefully. Who was she? Was she an angel? Did Rei die in her sleep and then went on to heaven?_

_Rei couldn't see who it was, but she could guess that the person was smiling at her. Walking towards the person, she saw,_

_"U… Usagi? Usa-chan, is that you?"_

_"Rei-chan! So how was your vacation?" Usagi asked smiling._

_"Vacation? What are you talking about, Usa-chan. And what's with the dress?" Rei asked, while looking at Usagi from top to toe._

_Usagi was wearing a dress that reminded her of Neo-Queen Serenity's dress. But instead of those shimmering butterfly wings, she had real angelical wings. Around her neck hung a golden moon pendant, with a blue star in the middle of it. And her crown was kind of different too. It was more like a tiara made out of diamonds with a golden moon pendant in the middle and on top of it was a blue star._

_"What's what with my dress? Are you feeling okay? "_

_"Huh? What?"_

_"Oh dear. Maybe you should rest. The trip must have exhausted you. I'll go tell them that you can't go with them to the park tod…" but Usagi was cut off of her sentence, when two little kids ran to Rei._

_"Mommy!" a raven-haired girl shouted, while the blonde girl said,_

_ "Aunt Rei! Aunt Rei! You're back! How was your visit on Mars?"_

_"Huh?" Rei was clueless on who these little girls were._

_Both of them seemed to be six years old. They looked like night and day, just like she and Usagi. The girl, who called her "Mommy", had raven hair, which was flowing freely behind her back. She had brown eyes, while the other girl had her silvery blonde hair up  into two pigtails and had dark blue eyes._

_"Girls. Rei can't take you to the park today." Usagi said to the girls._

_"Oh, mommy. Why not? Keiko-chan and I wanted to see all the flowers," asked the blonde girl._

_"Because, small lady, aunt Rei is a little bit tired. Maybe we can all go tomorrow instead and look at the flowers?" suggested Usagi._

_"Okay, mommy. Oh, I forgot daddy wanted to give you this." The blonde girl said, while taking out a red rose._

_Usagi accepted the rose and said,_

_"Oh, what a beautiful rose. Can you say thank you to daddy for me?"_

_"Okay." The little girl smiled at Usagi._

_"ChibiUsa-chan! C'mon now, maybe we can play with aunt Minako, aunt Makoto and aunt Ami." suggested Keiko._

_As the girls ran, Rei could have sworn that the blonde girl's hair shone pink while the other girl's hair shone red. After the girls had gone, Rei turned to Usagi and said,_

_"Was… was that… Is that my daughter? And the other girl is ChibiUsa? Your… Your daughter?"_

_But before Usagi could answer to all Rei's questions, it suddenly got dimmed and Rei fell into a bottomless pit. _

She was screaming for help, but no one could hear her. When Rei started to think that she was going to hit the bottom, she woke up. Sweat pearls were streaming down on her forehead, as she was breathing hard. She could feel her heart beat fast. Who was that girl that looked so much like Usagi. Was she ChibiUsa? But why was she all blonde? Weren't she supposed to be all pink? Who's the father then? And who was the other girl? Was it her future daughter? 

Rei was so deep into her thoughts that she didn't notice that the sun rose. She has to find out if Usagi really loved Seiya. The thought of the future changing had scared her, but after seeing her dream she didn't feel as much scared now like she did yesterday. Rei went and took a shower before changing into her temple outfit. Outside was her grandfather training with Yuuichirou. Rei smiled and went to do her chores. Maybe she'll stop by Usagi's gallery later and see if Usagi's there. Then maybe she could ask her. 

**At the art gallery**

Usagi was hanging up her paintings, when she saw a picture that wasn't meant to be there. She held it up and looked at it as she smiled sadly. The painting was of a woman stretching out her hand to the night sky. Reaching for a star that seemed so far away. It looked like she was trying really hard to reach it, by the look in her eyes. Determination, sorrow, love and fear showed all the same time. As she was trying hard to reach it chains were around her feet, her hands, all over her body. Winds were swirling around her.

Usagi put down the painting and wiped away a few tears. Weren't she already happy with Mamoru? Didn't she have a bright future? Why was she so unhappy? Or was she selfish? Thoughts ran through her mind. Questions that she needed answers but couldn't find.

"No, I'm only being selfish. Stop it Usagi-baka!" Usagi said to herself, putting down the painting.

As she continued to hang up more paintings she heard the door open. Turning around she saw Rei. Smiling at Rei, Usagi turned back to her painting.

"What? No _hi, how are you?_" Rei teased.

"Hi, how are you?" Usagi then replied.

"I'm fine, thank you. And you?" 

"I'm fine."

"A lot to do?"

"Iie, this is the last one." Usagi said.

"Okay, need some help?"

"No thanks, I got it." Usagi answered as she was hanging the last painting.

"Usa-chan, want to eat lunch?" 

"Sure, I'm a bit hungry. I didn't had the time to eat this morning because of the paintings." Usagi said as she went to get her bag.

As they walked out of the gallery, Rei sensed something and turned around. Usagi noticed that Rei was tensed and asked,

"Is everything okay?" 

"Huh? Oh, yes everything's fine. I just… well, never mind." Rei said, trying not to worry Usagi.

Usagi frowned, but then let it go. The two women walked to Usagi's car and soon drove off. A few metres away stood the same shadowy figure that was hiding among the trees earlier at Usagi's house.

_"Soon I'll get what should have been mine a long time ago."_

Usagi and Rei drove off to the Crown. As they went inside they see Motoki talk to his sister Unazuki.

"Konnichiwa Motoki-kun o Unazuki-chan." Usagi and Rei greeted.

"Hi Usagi-chan, Rei-chan!" Unazuki smiled.

"Ogenki desu-ka?" Motoki asked.

"We're fine." Rei smiled.

"Do you want to order something?" Unazuki requested.

"Yes, I'll have a cheeseburger with fries and a diet coke. What do you want Usagi?"

"I think I'll have the same as you and a blueberry pie."

"Sure, I'll come with them later." Unazuki said as she trailed off.

Usagi smiled and then turned to Motoki. Motoki stared at her for a second and then smiled.

"By the way, Usagi-chan. Did Mamoru-san call you?"

"No, I haven't heard from him since he left."

"That's weird. He should have called you as soon as he arrived." Motoki frowned.

"Well, you all know Mamoru-san. Always busy." Rei said, forcing up a smile as she thought,

_"He's busy alright. Busy screwing with that trash."_

Minutes later 

Usagi, Unazuki and Motoki were happily chatting about her upcoming event. Rei was sitting quietly thinking, when she suddenly sat up straight and looked at nothing. Motoki, Usagi and Unazuki noticed this and waved a hand in front of Rei's face. Rei started to breathe heavily, which scared her friends. Usagi shook her a couple of times before Rei woke up from her state. Rei shrugged and saw Usagi's terrified eyes and Unazuki's and Motoki's worried looks.

"What?"

"Rei-chan you were breathing hard a couple of seconds ago. What happened?" Motoki asked worried as Unazuki nodded her head.

"Ehm… nothing."

"Nothing? Are you sure? Are you okay?"

"Hai, Motoki-kun. Gomen-nasai if I scared you all to death." 

"It's okay, you really got us worried. Do you want me to take you home?" Usagi requested.

Rei nodded and said,

"Okay, I think I'm a bit tired."

Usagi and Rei said goodbye to Motoki and Unazuki, reassuring them that they will be fine. Usagi helped Rei to the car and drove off. As Usagi was driving, Rei thought of what she had seen earlier. Did she just have another premonition? But compared to the dream she had a couple of hours ago, this was scaring.

**Flashbacks**

_Rei was running through a thick fog. _

_"Help!" a voice cried out. It was full of fear and sorrow._

_"Who are you? How can I help you?" Rei cried out as she turned around trying to see the person._

_"Help me!" the voice cried, as it went further and further away._

_"Wait!" _

_Rei was running, not caring to where she was running._

_"Somebody, please!" _

A scream was heard, then silence.

_"NO! Wait!" Rei panicked as she ran faster to where she heard the scream._

_As she neared the spot, she saw a woman hanging in the air. Chains were around her hands and arms. The woman seemed to be beaten up as if someone had tortured her. Rei couldn't see her face, so she went closer. As she went closer she noticed that the woman chest was bleeding. She also noticed that the woman had blonde hair. Pulling away a few hair strains, she saw the woman's face._

_"U… Usagi?" Rei gasped. _

_Usagi's face was full of bruises and it looked like she has been crying because of the tearstains. _

_"Usa, no!!!" Rei cried as she tried to free her dear friend from the chains, but without any luck._

_"Noooo…!!!" Rei screamed in agony as tears fell down her cheeks._

**End of Flashbacks**

"Kami-sama, please let not this one premonition go true." Rei prayed silent.

"Usa-chan, could you please drive to the park. There's something I have to ask."

"Sure, Rei." Usagi nodded.

**At the park**

"So what was it you wanted to ask me about?"

"Usagi-chan, please don't be mad, but I have to know."

"Okay…?"

"You love Seiya-kun, don't you?" Rei asked.

Usagi turned around, stunned over what Rei had said, she responded,

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, by the look in your eyes and plus that I've been knowing you for so long I can sense that you're trying to hide something. And right now, a million thoughts are disturbing you, am I right?"

Usagi looked down for a minute and sighed,

"Yes. Yes, I'm in love with Seiya. Please don't get angry at me, but I can't help it."

"Why should I be angry at you? It's your feelings not mine. I don't decide who you have feelings for, but I wished you could have told me sooner instead of hiding it. Than maybe I could have helped you instead of seeing you become more distant to us."

"I know, but I had to."

"For Chibi-Usa's sake, right?"

"Maybe I'm being selfish? I mean who wouldn't want this future."

"You don't. You feel trapped, don't you?"

"Yes, but I'm evil by thinking of not following the path that's meant for me." Usagi tried to hold back her tears.

"Usa, don't say that! You're not evil and you're definitely not selfish." Rei exclaimed.

"You're warm and kind and generous. Heck, it should be us who should be called selfish. We wanted you to stay with Mamoru-san, when we really knew that you didn't want to. And for what? Because we wanted to live in that future."

"Rei, it's not like I don't want to stay with Mamo-chan, but it seems like we've been drifting apart lately."

"You don't have any idea." Rei thought.

"Rei, what am I going to do? I feel being teared apart. Like being caught in the middle of nowhere. And either which way I choose, I only end up hurting the other one."

"Usa-chan, you should do what your heart tells you to do. God, we're not senshis of love for no reason." Rei smiled as she held Usagi's hands.

Suddenly it started to blow hard and out of nowhere two cats fell from the sky and onto Rei's and Usagi's head. Rei and Usagi, who didn't see that coming, fell backwards on each other. The cats jumped down from their head. One was white, while the other one was white and both had a moon on its forehead. Usagi recognized them as Artemis and Luna, smiled and said,

"Luna, back early? I thought you wouldn't be coming back from the future until next week?"

The black cat stepped forward, worries were shown all over her face as she replied,

"Usagi-chan, something happened!"

"What?!" Both Usagi and Rei sat up quickly.

"The future is falling apart!" Artemis started to tell.

"What do you mean falling apart?" Rei replied angrily.

"We don't know when it happened, but it was horrible. We saw the scouts' death, the Crystal Tokyo's downfall." Luna cried.

"King Endymion vanished and for Chibi-Usa, she started to fade away."

"The queen, Artemis and I were the only ones left." 

"Darkness surrounded us, especially the queen. She fought hard against it, but then soon fell on her knees out of exhaustion." Artemis held his head down.

"She used her last strengths to send us back here, but before we got through the tunnel we saw the queen grasping for air before… before…" Luna cried.

"Before what? Luna? Artemis? Before what? What happened to Neo-Queen Serenity?" Rei asked annoyed. 

"We saw a black fog surrounded the queen as she used the silver crystal and we saw her fall into oblivion. And after that we saw a bright light and then nothing."

"And before we knew it, we fell out of the sky and landing on your heads." Artemis ended.

The cats turned to Usagi, wanting to ask her of what had happened while they were gone. A few tears fell down as Usagi wiped them away. Shaking her head she stood up and said,

"It's me. I'm the cause of it." 

"Usa-chan, don't say that. We don't know that yet." Rei said, trying to calm the blonde.

"No, it's me! I'm the one who's caused it and because of my actions, the future, the people, Chibi-Usa. All of them paid the price."

"Usagi-chan, please calm down. We'll sort things out." Artemis said.

"No. We can't sort this thing out. What's done is done and nothing we can do or say can erase the fact of that I caused the destruction. I'm… I'm sorry!"

And with that Usagi started to run away from them crying. Rei and the cats started to run after her. Usagi was too sad to notice that something was coming at her. Too late she noticed the car that was driving fast. Usagi barely had the chance to run out of the way before getting hit by it. 

"USAGI!!!" they screamed.

Rei arrived first at the scene. She ran to her friend, falling down on her knees as she held the small woman tightly.

"Usagi, no you can't do this to me!!! You promised me that we will be together until the end, so don't you dare die. You hear that, Odango Atama? Seiya needs you. We need you. I need you." Rei cried.

Looking around and sniffing she saw a crowded people around them, wanting to see what had happened. Rei glared at them behind the tears, yelling,

"What are you all bakas standing there for? Can't you see she's hurt? Are you that stupid that you can't even call an ambulance?"

Looking back at Usagi, she whispered,

"Please don't go. There's so much you have to do. You have to finish your paintings for your big events party, and… and you have to kick Mamoru-baka's butt because you're going to get together with Seiya. Usagi, please don't leave me here. I don't know what to do without you."

Rei cried and held the younger woman tight to her chest, not wanting to let her go. Soon the ambulance came, taking Usagi to the hospital. Rei followed them, hiding the two cats in her basket.

_"Please, let her make it through this." _Rei prayed desperately as she watched the blue sky outside.

**A/N:** Love it? Hate it?  I know, killing Usagi was a bit harsh. Sorry, but like I said on my last chapter. I have my reasons of doing it and I promise you that I'll make it all up to you guys… @__@


	10. Sorrow, anger, fight and death?

**Only you**

**By Moonlight Bunny**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the SM characters.**

**A/N: Hi!!! ^_^ Hope you liked my last chapter. Anyway, here's another chappie. **

**Chapter nine: Sorrow, anger, fight… and death?**

_"No, she has to make it."_ Rei thought as she walked back and forth outside in the corridor. 

Memories of her premonitions flashed before her. Dream about the dark hallway, the light, Usagi in a white dress, the little girls. And then her second premonition about the fog, Usagi hanging up in the air, those chains, the screams and the silence. 

"Why kami-sama? Why did she have to be the one?" Rei cried as she sat down.

She had already called Usagi's family, the inners and the outers, Motoki, Naru, Umino and Unazuki about the accident a couple of minutes ago. Rei had her head in her hands and cried silently, mumbling that it was her fault that she couldn't protect Usagi from what had happened. Then Rei shot her head up by the sounds of shoes that were running at her direction and a worried voice that belonged to a familiar voice.

"Rei-san, where's my baby? What's happened?" Ikuko said crying, worries were written all over her face.

"Why is my sister here?" Shingo frantically asked.

Kenji was trying to calm down his wife, who was crying hysterically. He looks intently at Rei for a couple of minutes. Tears were running down his face, worries and fears were reflected in his eyes. Then Kenji forced out a smile, thanking Rei for bringing Usagi to the hospital. Rei couldn't look into Shingo and Ikuko's eyes, when seeing them so broken hearted. 

"I'm sorry… my fault… should have been me… now… lying there… of me… really sorry…" Rei stammered between her sobs as she fell down on her knees, hiding her face behind her hands.

Shingo banged his hand on the wall in anger, when he turned back to his family; tears were streaming down his face as he said,

"Usagi don't belong in here. If anything happens to her I…" but Shingo never got to finish his sentence as he saw a group of people coming towards them.

Shingo recognized them as Minako, Ami, Makoto, Setsuna, Hotaru, Michiru and Haruka. He also recognized the other four people as Motoki and his sister Unazuki and Naru and her fiancée Umino. Fears were also written all over their faces. Shingo glowered at them before turning back to his mom and dad. Minako, Ami and Makoto went over to Rei who were by now sitting on the floor, rocking herself and crying her eyes out. Haruka frowned and went over to Rei to try to find out, what had really happened. Michiru ran quickly to Haruka's side, ready to pull the tall blonde away from them in case she would blow up. 

"Rei-chan, what happened?" Ami asked softly.

Rei looked up to her fellow senshis. Behind the tears she could see Minako, Ami and Makoto's worried looks, Haruka's anger, Michiru's look on Haruka and Setsuna and Hotaru's fears. Rei took a deep breath, trying hard not to cry; she started to tell the story about her premonitions, her talk with Usagi in the park, Luna and Artemis' arrival, their story and the accident. As soon as she mentioned the unpleasant incident that happened, she started to cry hard again. Ami tried to calm her down as tears started to fall down her cheeks. Minako shook her head a couple of times before she too started to cry. Makoto clenched her fists and closed her eyes, trying to deny of what just happened. Haruka instead clenched her fists and banged it on the wall. Michiru stood silently and prayed. And as for Setsuna, she just looked through the window, watching the doctors operate Usagi. Hotaru was clinging around her waist tight.

"Do you think Usagi-chan will be okay?" Naru stepped forward.

The Tsukino's looked at her and shook their heads as if saying they didn't know. Umino went and wrapped his arms around her, whispering that she'll be okay. Unazuki and Motoki were sitting down, waiting patiently for the results.

Hours later Rei stood suddenly up, surprising everyone. She gave Ami, Minako and Makoto a signal of that they needed to talk. The inners trailed off, leaving the others. They went into another room and quickly closed the door.

"Someone has to call the three lights and tell them about Usagi being here."

"Hai, demo what are we going to do with the outers?" Minako asked.

"They are not going to do anything. It's not their decisions of who are aloud to see Usagi and not. For all I care, they can either stay or leave." Rei frowned.

"So who's it going to be?" Makoto requested.

"I think it should be you, Rei-chan. You were after all the one who witnessed the whole accident." Minako suggested.

Rei closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then answered calmly,

"No."

"What?" the girls shot their heads up and gawked at Rei.

"I said no. I can't handle it telling the same story over and over again. I just can't." Rei tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall down.

"Shh… It's all right. I'll tell them." Ami then said, trying to calm down the already broken woman. 

"Thanks, Ami-chan." 

As the inners went back they saw a doctor talk to the Tsukinos.  

**The Three Lights**

At the three lights' apartment, it was awkwardly silent. Yaten noticed Seiya being depressed and Taiki not caring. He sighed and sat on the sofa, turning on the TV. There on the TV he saw Minako in a series. 

"God, she's beautiful." Yaten thought, but then realized that he didn't followed Seiya all the way here just fall in love with the senshi of love and beauty.

Turning off the TV, he instead turned on the radio, but it soon started to bother him. On the radio he heard a familiar voice sing. It was Minako singing Route Venus. A song that she sang on an audition where he was one of the judges. She really did have a beautiful voice, when it comes to singing. The way she poured all her emotions into that song. In the background he heard the phone ring and Taiki picking up the phone, answering it.

**At the phone**

_"Moshi, moshi. Taiki's speaking."_

_"Taiki-san?"_

_"Oh, hello Ami-san. What can I do for you?"_

_"May I speak to Seiya?"_

_"Yes, why?"_

_"It's Usagi." Ami started to cry._

_"She's… she's been… she's been…" _

_"Okay, Ami. Calm down. Take a deep breath and then tell me what has happened."_

_""Usagi's been hit by a car. She's critically injured."_

_"WHAT?!" Taiki exclaimed._

_"We just talked to a doctor and he told us that Usagi is in a problematical state. She's lost a lot of blood and her head was badly injured from the impact. I think they're telling us that she's not going to recover."_

_"We'll come right away. Just stay there and please wait for us. Ami-san? Ami?"_

Taiki heard in the background Ami's sniffles, Rei and Minako's frenetically cries, Makoto and Haruka's fight. He put down the phone quickly and turned off the radio. 

"Hey, if you haven't noticed I was LISTENING!" Yaten spat, but Taiki ignored it as he told Yaten to put on his jacket and shoes, while he went to go and find Seiya.

Taiki came back, dragging Seiya with him. Yaten, who have never seen Taiki do this, was just too stunned to scoff at him.

"Hey, hey!!! Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Seiya retorted.

Taiki looked at Yaten and Seiya as he was putting on his jacket. 

"Usagi's at the hospital." Taiki calmly said, while Seiya and Yaten both cried,

"WHAT?"

"She's badly injured and the doctors don't think that she's going to make it." Taiki ended as he grabbed his car keys.

"Odango, no. Please tell me this is a joke. That you're only telling me this just to teach me a lesson?"

"Seiya, I'm serious. Ami just called and told me that. So are you coming or not." Taiki said, already knowing what the answer would be.

Seiya was the first one to arrive first to Taiki's car. They sit in the car and soon they drove to the hospital. As Taiki was driving, Seiya was looking at the sky. The blue sky with the sun that started to set down. Seiya was lost in his own thoughts as pictures of Usagi flashed before him. Her beautiful smile, her joyful eyes, her warmth and kindness and her melodious laugh. Things she had said in the past rang suddenly through his ears.

**Flashbacks**

_"You don't remember...?"   
"Huh?Have we met somewhere?" _

_"You don't know me?" _

_"No."_

_"Oh.. Maybe I'm not as famous as I think I am."_

_"Oh, I get it! It's a new way to pick up girls. Sorry, but I have a boyfriend." _

_"Do you think that one can't be a friend with someone who came from very far away?" _

_"I'm a transfer student who came from far away. I think of myself as your friend." _

_"Thank you."   
** "**For what?" _

_"The bear."   
"If you want one yourself, catch it yourself"_

_" Whichever!" _

_"Then, I'll take the short cake... No, I can't do that." _

_"Don't be indecisive! It's not like you, Seiya!"   
" Then I'll have both!"  
"No way! Be considerate! Otherwise, girls won't like you!"   
" That's fine. It doesn't matter if anyone else likes me."_

_"R... Right here?" _

_"Right... just between us!"   
"Between us? Chibi Chibi is here too! Besides, I have Mamoru..."   
"I think you've misunderstood."   
"That's you! You're thinking of something erotic, aren't you?"   
" ...erotic, aren't you?"  
" Seiya, please take care of Chibi Chibi!"   
"Where are you going?"   
"Don't worry! Stay here!" _

_  
" Odango is playing softball with me."  
"Hey!"   
"I told the teacher myself."   
"Wait!"   
"You hadn't decided right?"   
"I'm not good at softball!"  
"I'll teach you."   
 _

_"Every living thing on this planet has a glittering star inside their bodies.   
"A glittering star?   
"They say this in a place far away. Everyone has it. The stronger the star is, the brighter it glitters. Yours is glittering exceptionally bright. Is this how you always pick up girls?"  
 "I'm serious."  
" Is this how you seriously try to pick up girls?"   
" Listen carefully! I like the glitter that you have. I don't want to lose this game."   
" But she's the ace and number four batter. Even I know how great that is."   
" Don't give up. I don't give up easily."_

_"Don't give up. I like the sound of it!"_

_  
"Moon eternal, make up!"_

_"Thank you for coming today."_

_ " Thank you for that message. Even if you can't tell me now, later we can tell each other everything."_

_"How's your injury?"_

_"I've never been good at trying hard. I've tried to try hard studying, but I always end up eating and sleeping."  
" When I saw the rose, I remembered him. I thought that I could be all right by myself. But I can't. I can't stand it any more. I want to see Mamo-chan."   
 "Am I not good enough? Am I not good enough?"_

_"I'm serious about yesterday. After this concert, I'll sweep you away. I like you that much. I wanted to let you know this much. Now I can go all out for the final concert. I hope you can meet your boy friend soon."   
" Seiya, I'm sorry."_

_" You don't have to apologize. But I wish I could have met you much sooner."_

_"Wait! Don't leave me alone. You promised that we would be together until the end."   
 _

_"It wasn't a dream. Mamo-chan and the others are gone."_

_" Why?" _

_" This is our way."_

_" Why didn't you tell me? I thought you became the enemy. I couldn't believe in you."_

_  
 "Nothing will come out of fighting. We just hurt each other."   
"I'm sorry, Chibi Chibi."   
  
_

_  
"If the pride of a senshi means hurting each other, I don't want it. Nothing will come out of fighting. Fighting isn't the only way of solving things."  
  
_

_  
  
" No. I love this world. There might be some sad things, but this is where I met my friends. I love this world. You should know too."   
"No they haven't. The Star Lights taught me. As long as I don't give up, they are always by my side. If there is a time when they disappear, it will be when I give up. So, I'm not going to give up."_

_ "I won't give up."   
  
  
_

_  
"I'll light it up. I'll save this world."  
  
  
 _

_  
 "I'm not giving up. I believe in this world. And the piece of hope that is still left in your heart."  
  
  
_

_  
 "I believe in the piece of hope that is in your heart. I believe."   
  
  
_

_  
 "I love this world. I don't want to lose it, everyone, and also you."_

_  
 "It's because of you. Because of you I was able to do my best."   
 "Yes, we're friends forever."_

_  
 "We're waiting for you."   
  
_

**End of Flashbacks**

Arriving to the hospital they saw a group of people argue. They recognized them as the Tsukinos', the inners, the outers and Usagi's other best friends. Ami was silently crying, while Rei was down on her knees sobbing uncontrollably. Minako held Rei tightly, crying so hard that she barely even breathed. Haruka and Makoto were yelling at each other. Haruka was blaming Rei, while Makoto was protecting her. Michiru and Hotaru were crying as they were pleading Haruka to calm down, while Setsuna just sat there and watched them. Not crying, not yelling. In fact she didn't move a muscle. It was like she was in a shocking state. Ikuko was crying hard onto her husband, while Kenji, in turn, tried to convince himself of that Usagi's a strong girl. Shingo was banging his hand hard on the wall, as he cried. Unazuki had her head on her hands and cried, while Motoki rubbed her back trying to tell her that Usagi was going to be all right. Naru had her head buried onto Umino's chest, crying hysterically, while Umino himself was crying. A couple of the hospital people were trying to calm everyone down.

Seiya ran to Ami and asked what had happened. Ami looked at him as she was crying. She tried to smile behind her tears, but couldn't. Hiding her face behind her hands she stammered,

"Usagi's in coma. The doctor thinks that she's not going to recover. And…" but Ami's words were cut because of the pain she was feeling.

"And what? Ami-chan! And what?" Seiya asked, trying to calm himself down as Taiki put a hand on his arm.

Minako helped Rei up as they went to the Three Lights and Ami. Minako and Rei hugged Ami, trying to comfort each other as they all cried. Then Minako looked intently at them as she responded with a hoarse voice, 

"They're suggesting the Tsukino's to unplug her." 

And with that Minako started to cry more hysterically than ever, while Rei kept blaming herself for the accident. The Three Lights stood there open-mouthed, shocked over the bad news. Taiki was going to say something when an angry voice appeared behind them.

"You're right! It should have been you lying there instead of Neko-chan."

The group turned around and saw Haruka who was filled with rage. Her eyes were giving them a hint of sadness. Haruka was going to go over to Rei, when Makoto stopped her by pulling her arm. Haruka quickly turned around. Her blue green eyes met a pair of green eyes that glared at her. 

"Why don't you just shut up Haruka!" Makoto barked at the tall woman.

"Look here now! If Rei hadn't suggested of going to the park, then maybe this wouldn't have happened!"

"Could you stop blaming her? It's not her fault! She never saw this coming. Yelling at Rei-chan won't make things much better and it certainly won't help Usagi."

"Yes, it is." a sad and hoarse voice said behind the two women.

The group recognized it immediately as Rei's voice. Everyone in the group was taken aback by Rei's answer.

"Huh?" 

"It's all my fault." Rei said, as she took a couple of deep breaths and wiped her tears..

"What?!" Makoto called out.

Rei looked away from the group, not wanting to meet everyone's gazes. She took a couple of more deep breaths, before nodding and saying,

"I saw it coming."

"Rei-chan, what are you talking about?" Minako questioned.

"What do you mean? How could you have seen it coming?" Ami replied.

"I had two premonitions today. One was a bright and the other one was dark. The dark one showed Usagi dying." the group gasped by hearing Rei's words.

The inners were going to say something, when the doctor came out of the room. Everyone went to him, wanting to find out about the results. None of them could read his face if Usagi was getting better. He looked at each of them. He was not smiling, but he was not either looking sad.

"So how is she? Getting better?"

"Is Usagi going to be okay?"

"She's on the road to recovery, right?"

The doctor took a deep breath and opened his mouth. A few words came out from his mouth as he glanced at the Tsukinos and laid his hand on Kenji's arm, then he turned around and went. 


	11. On the other side

**Only you,**

**By Moonlight Bunny**

**Disclaimer: Well, like I said. I don't own the SM characters. **

**A/N: Hi. Sorry for taking it so long, but I actually had good reasons of why it took so long for me to up-date. Anyway, here's the chappie.**

**Previously**

_"Oh my god, she really did love Seiya." Makoto said to herself._

****

**_~*~*~_**

****

_"Now the Starlights have come back and by seeing Yaten-kun again makes me feel… It was the same feelings that I felt the last time he was here. __Oh kami-sama! __Am I still in love with him?"_

_~*~*~_

_"That's the problem. We don't have the heart to tell Usagi-chan. We love her to much to see her hurt."_

_~*~*~_

_"Gomen-nasai Usagi-san, demo Seiya can't talk right now. He's busy with doing something else."_

_~*~*~_

_"That was your Odango. You know, the girl you travelled all over the galaxy for. God, if I knew that you were instead going to screw with someone else, than Yaten and I shouldn't have come with you."_

_~*~*~_

_"I've been thinking a lot lately and I've decided to give up on Odango."_

**_~*~*~_**

****

_"Well, the woman is destiny. The wind represents all those people who have their future decided by her and the golden orb is the people's future she's holding."_

_"Wow, must be tough to have their futures already decided. I know I wouldn't want that."_

_"You have no idea, bro." Usagi thought.****_

****

**_~*~*~_**

****

_By the way, Usagi-chan. Did Mamoru-san call you?"_

_"No, I haven't heard from him since he left."_

_"That's weird. He should have called you as soon as he arrived."_

**_~*~*~_**

****

_"U… Usagi?" Rei gasped at the sight before her. Usagi's face was full of bruises and it looked like she has been crying because of the tearstains. _

_"Usa, no!!!" Rei cried as she tried to free her dear friend from the chains, but without any luck._

_"Noooo…!!!" Rei screamed in agony as tears fell down her cheeks._

**_~*~*~_**

****

_"You love Seiya-kun, don't you?" Rei asked._

_"Yes. Yes, I'm in love with Seiya. Please don't get angry at me, but I can't help it."_

_"For Chibi-Usa's sake, right?"_

****

**_~*~*~_**

****

_"Luna, back early? I thought you wouldn't be coming back from the future until next week?"_

_"Usagi-chan, something happened!"_

_"The future is falling apart!" Artemis started to tell._

_~*~*~_

_"It's me. I'm the cause of it." _

_"Usa-chan, don't say that. We don't know that yet." Rei said, trying to calm the blonde._

_"No, it's me! I'm the one who's caused it and because of my actions, the future, the people, Chibi-Usa. All of them paid the price."_

_~*~*~_

_"I'm… I'm sorry!"_

****

**_~*~*~_**

****

_"USAGI!!!" they screamed._

_Rei arrived first at the scene. She ran to her friend, falling down on her knees as she held the small woman tightly._

_"Usagi, no you can't do this to me!!! You promised me that we will be together until the end, so don't you dare die. You hear that, Odango Atama? Seiya needs you. We need you. I need you." Rei cried._

_Looking around and sniffing she saw a crowded people around them, wanting to see what had happened. Rei glared at them behind the tears, yelling,_

_"What are you all baka standing there for? Can't you see she's hurt? Are you that stupid that you can't even call an ambulance?"_

_Looking back at Usagi, she whispered,_

_"Please don't go. There's so much you have to do. You have to finish your paintings for your big events party, and… and you have to kick Mamoru-baka's butt because you're going to get together with Seiya. Usagi, please don't leave me here. I don't know what to do without you."_

_~*~*~_

_"It's Usagi." Ami started to cry._

_"She's… she's been… she's been…" _

_"Okay, Ami. Calm down. Take a deep breath and then tell me what has happened."_

_""Usagi's been hit by a car. She's critically injured."_

_"WHAT?!" Taiki exclaimed._

_"We just talked to a doctor and he told us that Usagi is in a problematical state. She's lost a lot of blood and her head was badly injured from the impact. I think they're telling us that she's not going to recover."_

_"We'll come right away. Just stay there and please wait for us. Ami-san? Ami?"_

****

**_~*~*~_**

****

_"She's badly injured and the doctors don't think that she's going to make it." Taiki ended as he grabbed his car keys._

_"Odango, no. Please tell me this is a joke. That you're only telling me this just to teach me a lesson?"_

_"Seiya, I'm serious. Ami just called and told me that. So are you coming or not." Taiki said, already knowing what the answer would be._

_~*~*~_

_"You're right! It should have been you lying there instead of Neko-chan."_

_~*~*~_

_"Why don't you just shut up Haruka!" Makoto barked at the tall woman._

_"Look here now! If Rei hadn't suggested of going to the park, then maybe this wouldn't have happened!"_

_"Could you stop blaming her? It's not her fault! She never saw this coming. Yelling at Rei-chan won't make things much better and it certainly won't help Usagi."_

_"Yes, it is. It was my fault all along." a sad and hoarse voice said behind the two women_

_~*~*~_

_The inners were going to say something, when the doctor came out of the room. Everyone went to him, wanting to find out about the results. None of them could read his face if Usagi was getting better. He looked at each of them. He was not smiling, but he was not either looking sad._

_"So how is she? Getting better?"_

_"Is Usagi going to be okay?"_

_"She's on the road to recovery, right?"_

_The doctor took a deep breath and opened his mouth. A few words came out from his mouth as he glanced at the Tsukinos and laid his hand on Kenji's arm, then he turned around and went. _

**Chapter ten: On the other side**

_"Where am I?" _

A shadow figure formed through the fog revealing a beautiful young woman walking around. The woman had blonde hair put up into two pigtails. She was looking around, lost in the fog, when she suddenly saw a light. 

"It's so bright and beautiful here." the woman said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Hmm… a warm feeling." but then the woman came into a realization as she turned around several times, scanning the area.

She started to panic as she cried out,

"I don't… I don't remember what's happened."

Then some memories flashed before her as she whispered to herself.

"Rei! The park, Luna and Artemis!"

"Was I… Did that… Am I dead?" she wondered as she looked around, only seeing this bright place she was on.

"No, you're not dead." a serene voice echoed through the fog.

"If I'm not dead than why am I here?"

"Baka-Usagi! Didn't you hear what mom told you? You're not dead." another serene, yet so childish voice said as it giggled through the thick fog..

"Huh? Chib… Chibi-Usa? But… but it can't be? You were supposed to be..." Usagi said, but got cut off.

"Stupid, I'm not dead. Why should I be dead? If I was would I be standing here in front of you and tease you?" the voice giggled.

"Small Lady, behave now." 

"Oops… forgive me mother. I'm just so happy of seeing Usagi-chan again."

"Neo-Queen Serenity?" Usagi doubted,

"But Luna and Artemis told me that you died. They swore to have seen you dead too."

"Yes, I died. But in that other timeline."

"Huh?"

"I guess Setsuna never told you?" the serene voice sighed.

"Told me what?"

"There are many ways for you and the one you saw was only one of them." the voice told as Usagi saw shadowy figures through the fog.

"You mean, that I can choose whichever path I want and still not harm or change the future?"

"Well, both yes and no." the voice got nearer, until Usagi saw a beautiful woman stand before her. Her eyes were smiling softly at her as she spoke.

"Usagi-chan, you can choose either paths you want, but whichever you choose would still change the future. But the future would still be there existing."

"But how can it still be existing when Artemis and Luna told me that the Crystal Tokyo fell into darkness?"

"When your heart chose another one, the future that was suppose to be created by you and Endymion fell. That's what they saw, but they never saw the future rebuild it self again." 

"I don't understand?" 

"When you saw your future with Mamoru, you thought that everything you do would change the future whether it was a small change or big change. You never looked twice on other men, because of the thoughts of killing Chibi-Usa and the destruction of Crystal Tokyo. But it all suddenly changed when he came. He reached out for you, even though he was forbidden to. You denied the fact that you already loved him because of the future and that you couldn't grow on to him because of his mission."

"After he'd gone, you denied everything you two spent together. You didn't want to remember because of the pain."

Neo-Queen Serenity took a step towards Usagi and put a hand on her shoulder. Usagi saw tears twinkling in her eyes as she stood and stared at Usagi. She took a deep breath before continuing,

"Remember that night outside the temple? You were sitting and praying. Begging the stars to give something back to you."

"H… how… how did you know?"

"Have you forgotten that I'm you? I'm your future self. Everything you say and do in this time, I will remember in the future." Neo-Queen Serenity smiled at the younger woman. 

**Flashbacks**

_Usagi was walking from school. The sun was shining; the sakura trees were blooming. Usagi was walking to the Hikawa temple, when she instead turned at the other direction. Never caring of the people around her, she started to walk faster and faster until she was running. Running to god knows where. She felt the wind against her face as her hair fluttered freely behind her back. She felt freedom as she was running. She smiled, as she felt lighter of running. Running to where she wanted to run. Every time she ran she always felt free. She felt escaping destiny when she ran. Running was her only way to keep her minds off everything. Usagi then suddenly stops. She was at a park in front of a bench. The bench! It was here, at this very spot, where she had met him. Of all the places she could've run to, THIS was the place she had to run to. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before sitting down. Memories flashed before her as she looked up to the sky. His eyes, his smile, that smirk. Usagi smiled as she thought of it. She could still hear his voice, his messages, and his songs. Lost in her thoughts she never noticed. She didn't care of how long she'd been sitting there and only thinking, remembering. Soon seconds turned into minutes and minutes into hours and before she knew it, it had started to get darker. Recalling that she was supposed to be meeting her friends, she started to run._

_"No matter how early I get off school, I always end up getting late for the meetings." Usagi gasped as she ran faster._

_Running up to the steps, she all of a sudden stops. She turned around and looked at the sunset. A wind blew towards her direction as her hair flowed freely in behind her neck._

_"Same beautiful sunset that he and I saw, when…" Usagi stops as she looks down._

_She closed her eyes, trying not to cry. But the pain was too much for her to stop the tears from falling and soon tears started to fall down her porcelain cheeks. Wiping away her tears, she shakes her head as in denying the feelings she had.  Then she turned around and continued going up the stairs. _

_As she neared Rei's room, she could hear her best friend talk and laugh. She could hear how Rei muttered and cursed, Minako was laughing like a hyena probably from reading a manga while Ami was lecturing her before she gave up and went back to her reading, and she could here Makoto sigh._

_"She's late again!" Rei muttered, while Makoto tried to calm her down._

_Then Usagi went in and smiled faintly at her friends. Minako, Ami and Makoto looked worried. Rei stood suddenly up, looking intently at Usagi. Usagi and the other girls thought that Rei was going to give her another lecture, when she instead gave her a sympathetic look and said, _

_"You're late Usagi-chan. Did something happen?"_

_Usagi and the rest of the girls was taken aback of Rei's kind words. They had all thought that Rei was going to yell at Usagi again complaining that she's always late, when she instead asked how Usagi was. Usagi stared at her for a moment, then smiled and shook her head, saying,_

_"Iie. Gomen ne, minna. __My teacher wanted to talk to me." __Usagi lied._

_"Nande? __What did you talk about?" Ami asked worriedly, wondering what Usagi did now._

_"Sensei was wondering why I was down lately."_

_"So why are you down?" Minako asked curious, already knowing the answer Usagi was going to give._

_"Oh, nothing. I'm just stressed out, but it'll go over soon." Usagi answered, pressing a smile._

_Rei frowned, but then said,_

_"Okay. If you need something, anything, just let us know."_

_Usagi nodded as she sat down and joined the rest of the group._

_Two hours later_

_Usagi was reading a book, when she got curious of what the others were doing. She could hear Minako and Rei bicker, Ami quieting them and Makoto sighing. Usagi paused from her reading and watched Minako and Rei argue over a magazine, while Ami sighed defeated as she shook her head and turned back to her reading. Makoto looked at them and sweat dropped, then she went out into the kitchen to make some snacks. _

_Usagi put down her books and quietly sneaked out of the room. Carefully closing the door behind her, she sighed. Usagi sat on the porch, looking up to the night sky, which were filled with many thousands of bright, shining stars. Then Usagi saw something travel through the sky, which made her teary eyed. It was a bright shooting star. As she saw the star, she thought of Seiya._

_"Seiya…" Usagi mumbled._

_A tear slid down her porcelain face. Thinking of the one thing he had said to her,_

_"Am I not good enough?"_

_"Stop it! Please stop it." she cried quietly.  _

_Ever since they have left, she thought of Seiya a lot, wondering what it could have been if she had chosen him. And remembering those words had stabbed her deeply into her heart leaving a scar that wouldn't heal, a pain that didn't want to go away. The words kept repeating itself in her mind, whenever she thought of them. It had haunted her over and over again in her dreams. Soon her tears fell down on her cheeks as she closed her eyes, trying to hold them back. Shaking her head, she said,_

_"No…stop it. Why do you keep haunting me with these words?"_

_The Usagi looked up to the sky, tears were shining brightly as it streamed down her cheeks. _

_"I never knew, that it could hurt this much." _

_"Seiya." she whispered._

"I never got to tell you, that I knew all along. But if I told you, would you stay? Would you have stayed here? Here with me?" Usagi sighed, but then continued talking to herself,

_"I knew all along about your feelings. And it hurt me so much to see you heart broken, whenever I said his name or whenever you tried to show me that you loved me. And stupid as I was I played that naïve little girl, who never understood you and your feelings. But you see, I did understand you. I did. The pain of seeing you hurt over and over again because of me and my actions had stabbed me truly deep in my heart. That pain that I bear was too much for me and it still does for you have left me scars that won't heal. My heart still bleeds whenever I hear these words repeat over and over again." Usagi paused for a bit before she continued,_

_"You were the one who stood by me, whenever I was down or alone… god, you even volunteered to be my bodyguard. You always made me smile and made me laugh. I remembered when you said, "I'll never forget you". You were like telling me to come with you. Follow you to your world. Forget about my burden. Forget about my obligations. Run away with you. It seemed like you were stretching out your hand, waiting for me to grab it and just pull me away from everything. Rescue me. Rescue me from the chains I carried. Free me from my burden, releasing me from the destiny that was chosen before me. But I couldn't. I never could. Just like you I had to follow my duties. I couldn't leave with you. I had a responsibility to this world, just as you had yours to your princess." _

_Then Usagi whispered silently,_

_"You asked me once if you were good enough. I couldn't answer your question because of what I might do to the future. You were more than good enough, Seiya. You were my saviour, my best friend, and my prince. My love." Usagi smiled, when she said the words, but then fresh tears fell down her cheeks as she said,_

_"I wish I had said these words to you, but now when I realized that I should have done it, it's now too late. I hope that you can forgive me and I hope that you find someone who will love you more than anything and that will never hurt you like I did."_

_"After this night I will try and forget you. The pain of remembering you would only hurt me more as it already is." Usagi thought as she watched the sky._

**End of Flashbacks**

Usagi looked down, tears fell from her eyes as she remembered. That unforgettable night that she didn't want to remember. That was the reason she could go on with her life. But it all suddenly changed on the day of her graduation. Memories she had been suppressing inside of her came and rushed through her head. She rubbed her tears dry and looked up to her future self. Neo-Queen Serenity too seemed to have dried her tears. 

"After that you just stopped remembering."

"I guess that Ami told you about how we make our own future. And she's right. The future is what you make it to."

"Yeah, I made it alright. I made it into a disaster." Usagi whispered at the same time as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Usagi-chan, whatever you do I'll be happy."

"Yeah, me too." the pink headed little girl said smiling.

"Even if it means losing you, Chibi-Usa?" Usagi sniffed.

The little girl stared at her for a moment and then giggled,

"Hey, who said that I'd be gone?"

"Usagi-chan, you'll never lose Chibi-Usa. She'll always be a part of you." Neo-Queen Serenity said as she held the little girl by her hand.

"Yeah, you better go now. You're time hasn't come yet. It'll take years, many years, before you can come here." Chibi-Usa winked.

"Huh?"

"You better go now Usagi-chan. They're waiting for you. They need you there." Neo-Queen Serenity spoke as she and Chibi-Usa floated further and further away from Usagi and into the fog.

"Wait! What do you mean?" Usagi started to run after them, stretching out a hand, but the faster she ran the further they went.

"Didn't you hear what mom said? They're waiting for you. Go!" Chibi-Usa pointed at Usagi's direction.

"Goodbye Usagi! Give them our best regards. And remember to listen to your heart and not to your mind."

"We'll always be with you, Usagi-mama." the little girl smiled and waved.

"Do you think she remembers anything?"

"I don't know."

"She's waking up."

"Seiya…" Usagi mumbled and smiled.

Then all of a sudden Usagi grabbed the first persons hand she felt as she woke up gasping for air. Like she had woken up from a terrible nightmare. She then smiled as she closed her eyes. A tear slid gently down her cheek. Then she looked up to the persons that were standing around her. She looked at them puzzled, before saying anything.

"Rei? Ami-chan, Mako-chan, Mina-chan?" she said with a raspy, but weak voice.

"Why are you all looking sad?"

Then she looked at the outers. Haruka smiled warmly at her, while Michiru held onto the sandy blonde. She was crying, but her eyes weren't sad. They were happy. Hotaru smiled and sighed in relief as for Setsuna, she just stared at Usagi before smiling.

"Ruka-chan? Michiru-san? Hotaru-chan, Setsuna-san?"

"Why… why are you all crying? Did something happen?" Usagi asked worried.

Then she looked at the person who was holding her hand. Two indigo blue eyes looked at her. They were sad, happy, worried and relieved. 

"Seiya." Usagi whispered and smiled gently at the person.

No one in the room heard what Usagi had said except for Seiya, Taiki and Yaten who all smiled at her warmly. Usagi took a deep breath and closed her eyes, mumbling words they couldn't hear.

Everyone in the room panicked as they all cried at the same time,

"Usa-chan!"

"Usagi-chan!" 

"Odango!"

"Koneko-chan!"

"Usagi-sama"

"Hime!"

"Usagi-san!"

Usagi suddenly opened her eyes, when she heard them call her name. Smiling at them, she said with a weakly voice that almost sounded like a whisper,

"Don't worry, minna. I won't go away. You won't get rid of me that easy. Demo I'm just tired. So tired. Oh, and guys? Neo-Queen Serenity and Chibi-Usa says hi! " Usagi smiled as her voice faded and she closed her eyes slowly.

Everyone got scared of what Usagi had said about being tired. Seiya shook Usagi's hand as Makoto was going to run to get the nurse. But Ami ran first to Usagi's side and felt her pulse. She then sighed in relief and said,

"It's okay, minna! She's just sleeping." 

**Hours later**

Rei was sitting by the windowsill, looking at the night sky that was filled with shining bright stars. 

"Looks like the stars are smiling down on earth, relieved that an angel hasn't left the earth."

Makoto had driven her back to the temple. Earlier after that Usagi went back to sleep, Rei was determined of staying in the hospital, but the others were persistent of getting her home and let her rest. Usagi's family stayed in the hospital to check on their little girl in case she woke up again. The outers drove home without saying anything to anyone. Seiya wanted to stay a little bit longer and so Taiki and Yaten stayed with him. Ami, Mina and Makoto wanted to stay too, but couldn't. 

Rei walked away from the window and to her nightstand. Pulling out a drawer she picked up pictures of her, the inners and Usagi. Examining the pictures, she smiled at them. One that she was looking at was with her and Usagi wearing kimonos. They were hugging each other and laughing at the camera. Rei smiled. She remembered that day clearly. 

**Flashbacks**

_Usagi was telling the other girls that she wanted to go to the summer festival. Minako and Makoto thought it was a great idea and they all begged Ami to let them take a day off from studying. Meanwhile someone was bicycling down the street at high speed. Ami considered and said it was okay. Minako and Usagi were overjoyed, but Makoto was wondering where Rei was. Ami wondered why Rei said they couldn't have their study meeting at the shrine today._

_Rei zoomed past on her bicycle and crashed to a halt. She didn't even notice the other girls as she rushed into a nearby cafe._

_"Hmm", Usagi and the others looked suspicious and quickly snuck into the cafe behind her, their feet didn't move, they just "slid" into the coffee shop with a cute sound effect. Rei rushed over to where a girl was waiting and apologized for being late. The girl said she hadn't been waiting long. _

_Rei looked very anxious. _

_"Two girls" observed Minako suspiciously. _

_"It's not a date," said Usagi. _

_"You can't tell by looks," said Minako, "Haruka is a good example." _

_Makoto agreed, "could this be the opposite of Haruka... a man dressed up as a woman?"_

_  
"I can't see them that way..." protested a blushing Ami. _

_"Hmm, but we can't hear what they're saying..." complained Usagi._

_"So please, I really need your help Miss Tono," Rei was saying. _

_Suddenly, something caught her eye... Rei wasn't sure, but she thought there was something... or someone... behind the waitress._

_"I could have sworn I saw," thought Rei..._

_The poor waitress finally lost her balance and spilled the coffee on Rei's head. _

_"Hot, hot, hot!" shouted Rei, "Why are you guys here?!"_

_"Miss Hino", said the girl, "I'll accept your request." _

_"Really?" said Rei, "Thank you so much!"_

_  
The long-suffering waitress wiped a tear from her eye._

_Rei said that she had been asked by her grandfather's friend to be on a comittee to promote the Juuban Festival._

_ "Oh sure," said Usagi, "It was probably all your idea. You like to be in charge of everything and the centre of attention, like just now."_

_ "That was your fault!" shouted Rei._

_"Now, now" said Minako, "Everyone makes mistakes. As the saying goes, even a kappa can get loose bowels."_

_  
"Uhh... even a kappa can drown," corrected Ami._

_"So basically," Ami spoke to Rei, "You asked Miss Tono to perform Taiko at the festival." _

_"Right," answered Rei._

_  
"Rei, Rei, let me play a Taiko," insisted Usagi._

_  
"There's no Taiko for you," snarled Rei._

_"Actually," continued Rei, "I do have a taiko for you, Usagi."_

_That night at the festival, Usagi was hitting the drums. But it was a little drum to attract people to the goldfish catching game. Usagi was upset that they had to take care of this game. _

_"You look great Usagi," called out Minako. _

_Usagi was beating a taiko that was shaped like a really stupid-looking goldfish. _

_"If it looks so great, why don't you do it," growled Usagi. _

_Minako said Usagi was the one who wanted to play a taiko. Usagi forced herself to be cheerful and pounded on the goldfish taiko. _

_"Goldfish scooping, goldfish scooping," she called into the crowd._

_Ami, Makoto and Minako (who were all wearing yukatas of their Sailor planet colour) were in charge of the goldfish-scooping booth. Ami helped one little boy to win a goldfish._

_Hey, obachan", said an older, pushy boy, "you got customers here - we wanna scoop goldfish." "OBACHAN?" repeated Minako. _

_Minako secretly tapped the scoops to weaken the paper, and then handed them to the boys with a big smile. The kids failed the game and Minakoko said to herself, _

_"Business, business."****_

**End of Flashbacks**

"Thank you for not taking away our princess." Rei whispered as she slowly closed her eyes.

**In another place**

"Seiya." a voice called to the young man, who was sitting on the sofa and thinking.

"Hmm?" he responded.

"She loves you, you know that."

"What makes you think that?" Seiya turned around to the person and frowned.

"You were the first person she mentioned, when she awoke." 

"How could you have heard it, when no one else did?"

"The way her mouth moved, I assumed that she said your name. And the way she squeezed your hand when you two looked at each other. And that she whispered your name at the same time…" 

"Well, maybe she was just happy that everyone was there, including us."

"No, the way she looked at you I would say that she loves you." Taiki reassured as he sat down, holding a book.

"Taiki's right. I felt it, right after her awakening and before the accident, when you two met at the restaurant." another voice cut in.

"Huh?" Seiya cocked an eyebrow as he watched Yaten enter the room.

"Yes, I felt it. And you know that I'm always right. That was love, Seiya." 

"I wonder…" Taiki murmured to himself as he looked outside.


	12. AN

Hi, everyone!

I know it's been awhile and that you probably are mad at me for not updating. But with school and all, I didn't have the time, plus that I had gotten writer's block. Right now I'm writing a new fics in the Card Captor Sakura. But don't worry, I'll update soon on my other stories in the SM fics. If only I can think of what I can write. Well, gotta go!

Btw, I'm thinking of re-writing the whole "Only you", since I'm not totally happy with the chapters.

Ja!

Moonlight Bunny


End file.
